


My Vampire Love | Olivia Hye

by swweetcrazylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Choerry - Freeform, Dami, Gowon, Haseul - Freeform, Heejin - Freeform, Vivi - Freeform, Yeojin - Freeform, Yves - Freeform, chuu, gahyeon - Freeform, handong - Freeform, hyunjin, jinsoul - Freeform, jiu - Freeform, kim lip - Freeform, kpop, olivia hye - Freeform, siyeon - Freeform, sua - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, vampire, yoohyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swweetcrazylove/pseuds/swweetcrazylove
Summary: Young, 18 year old L/n Y/n is in the police force. When missing person reports start flying from left and right she tries to figure it out. Instead, while trying. She gets involved with someone or something she never wanted to be with. A real life Vampire.Olivia Hye X Fem! ReaderVampire AU
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first time using ao3 so please bare with me as i don't exactly know what im doing, i hope you enjoy !

Reader POV

I had no idea what had been happening in Seoul with the mysterious missing people every night. I didn't ignore it though, I just hadn't noticed. That was until my best friend went missing.

I had woken up to a phone call from the police telling me what had happened, I immediately started to help with the police to find the missing people including my best friend.

Here I am now, sitting at a desk inside the police station while going through the newest missing person reports. It was at least 1 am and I was currently tired as hell. I was tempted to give up but I didn't. All the missings had happened in the same area downtown. I knew it was a bad area and assumed it was the easiest to grab people. The second thing you noticed is that all the missing people were females, aged from 16-23. 

I was on the computer looking at the reports, about to fall asleep when someone started pounding on the front door. I groaned and got up, going over to it to see a girl with dark brown hair.

I opened the door and she ran in, "Woah, woah, woah. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My. Girlfriend. Just got. Taken. By. Someone." The girl panted.

"What?! Where?!" My eyes widened, feeling wide awake now.

"Downtown." She replied.

"Did you see the person who took her?" I asked.

"It was a girl, maybe late teens." She answered.

"Okay, uhm. Stay here while I go and check it out. Where were you exactly?" I said.

"On 31st across from the small cafe." She said quickly.

"Okay, call the police and stay here. Do not move okay? I will find out what the hell is going on." I told her and grabbed a few things off of my desk.

She nodded as I walked out and locked the door, before running downtown.

I had my phone and called one of my friends that was in the police department. "Yah, Yoongi oppa! I got info! A girl is at the station, get people to her and meet me on 31st downtown. I know where the missings are happening."

"Wait really?" Yoongi asked over the phone.

"Yes! Now hurry up!" I exclaimed and hung up the phone before stopping.

I looked around and saw a trail of blood on the ground, I grabbed my pistol that Yoongi had gave me to use in case I needed it and walked down the alleyway. I held it up and looked around, following the blood trail.

I took a deep breath when you got to the end of the alley and looked to your left, seeing a girl standing there. I jumped and pointed the gun at her.

"Yah! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm working with the police on the missing girls." I replied. "You know anything?"

"Ne." She nodded and walked into the light. "Because I'm the one doing it." She smiled which showed sharp fangs that had blood.

My eyes went wide as I turned the safety off the gun, "Back away! Now!"

"Oh come on, I know you won't shoot me." She walked up to me.

"Back off! The police are already on there way here!" I yelled.

"I guess we'll have to get rid of the evidence then." She smirked and stood barely a inch away from me.

"I will shoot you." I threatened.

"It won't do anything, darling." She chuckled and leaned closer to you. "Bullets do nothing to a vampire."

"Do you think I give a fuck?" I spat, aiming the gun at her head.

"You will in a moment." She said.

"And how is that?" I slowly backed away from her until you hit the wall, cursing to myself as I had no just gotten myself trapped with a damn vampire.

"Because you'll be just like me soon." She moved your hair away from my neck with a smirk and pinned me to the wall.

"Bite me and I'll kill you." I growled.

She just shrugged and leaned to my neck before quickly biting me. I yelled out in pain and tried to push her away before all the strength left my body, I dropped the gun and felt myself grow weaker. I could hear the sirens before I fell into a world of black. 

Yoongi POV

I quickly stopped at where Y/n told me where to go and jumped out of the car to run into the alleyway and see, nothing. I turned on my flashlight and only saw blood on the ground and a gun. I bent down and picked it up, seeing my initials on it to prove it was the one I gave her.

I ran my hand through my hair angrily as I yelled out. "Dammit!"

I heard people running behind me as I turned around to see the other policemen looking at me. "We lost her. We fucking lost her. God dammit!" I yelled and hit the wall.

"Yoongi, calm down. We can fix this." Jin said next to me.

"How?! We just lost our only trace of figuring this out! And we lost Y/n! How can we fix this?!" I yelled.

"Let's just go back to the station okay?" Jin said and dragged me back to the car.

Missing Person, L/n, Y/n.


	2. 2.

I had woken up tiredly and looked around, not knowing where the hell I was. The area I was in was nowhere I had seen before, it was dark that was barely lit. I sat up and got dizzy before falling back down, feeling something soft. I looked at what I was laid on and saw it was a bed. 

I sat up again and looked around, it had no sight of anyone being there as it become brighter, I winced and it was dark again. 

"What the hell..." I muttered to myself.

"Ah, I see your awake." A girl's voice said.

I Jumped and looked to my right, seeing a girl I've never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"The name's Jinsoul." She held out her hand.

"Y/n." I said and shook her hand slowly. "Where am I?"

"That is something you will find out a little later. But not at this moment." She smiled at me.

I nodded slowly and took in her features, blonde hair, dark eyes.

"Well when is that?" I asked.

"Probably soon, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Very helpful." I muttered as my head started to pound and I grabbed it. "Fuck, my head is killing me."

"Oh that should go away soon, it's just a few affects that happen after your first bitten." Jinsoul told me. 

"Bitten?" I asked. "Wait. You're a vampire?!" I yelled.

"Well duh, and so are you, girlie." Jinsoul chuckled.

"So that girl turned me into a vampire?!" I yelled and stood up.

"Who? Ohhhh Hyejoo? Yeah she did." Jinsoul nodded.

I looked around frantically and turned to Jinsoul. "Get me out of here!"

"Wish I could. But I can't." Jinsoul shrugged.

I growled and grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer to me. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

She just chuckled and shook her head. "That's the first one, anger. You have to control that well, but right now. I have to keep you here with the others. And because you're the newest we have to teach you."

"Teach me what? How to kill people?" I spat.

"Geez we don't kill people all the time. You got some serious sterotypes, even in Twilight they barely kill people." Jinsoul said.

"Unless they were bad, then they did. How do I know if you are or not?" I asked.

"Because Hyejoo didn't kill you. It's not what we do. Unless we have to. Not let go of me before you do something you will regret." Jinsoul told me.

I muttered to myself and let her go before looking around. "Fine, only because I want to get out of here."

Jinsoul laughed and shook her head. "You really don't get it do you? You cannot leave until you are under control!"

"Bullshit! I can leave when I want to!" I yelled.

"Oh will you two shut the hell up?!" Another girl yelled.

We both looked up at a high railing and saw a girl with blonde hair, looking down at us. 

"It's not my fault, Jungeun that she's freaking out." Jinsoul told the girl above.

The girl rolled her eyes and suddenly appeared next to me, I jumped slightly and looked at her with a blank face.

"Hyejoo's?" She asked Jinsoul.

"Yep." Jinsoul nodded.

"Man why does she get all the pretty ones?" The girl whined. "Well anyway, sorry about her. I'm Jungeun."

"Y/n." You muttered.

"Well I will be right back to get Haesul eonni." Jungeun said before disappeared.

"Am I going crazy or did she actually teleport?" I asked Jinsoul.

Jinsoul just sighed, "You got a lot to learn, girlie."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Jungeun appeared in front of us again as I jumped again, "Dammit a warning maybe please?"

Jungeun shrugged and looked at the girl next to her before nodding towards me.

"So you must be, Y/n I assume." The other girl said to me.

I nodded subtly as she smiled, "Ah well I'm Haesul, I kind of run this whole thing." 

I nodded again as she walked around me, "Uh what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions." Jungeun said to me.

I raised an eyebrow but nodded as Haesul stood back next to Jungeun and looked at her for a couple seconds. The two looked at each other for a while before Jungeun rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Jinsoul.

"As a vampire you can communicate through each other's minds." Jinsoul answered.

"Oh." I nodded.

"Okay, Y/n. If you are willing to stay here for a while. We will make sure that you don't get killed in the real word. But if you decide it's too much for you to handle, you can leave. But you will possibly die because you haven't been trained on how to do things or how to act." Haesul told you.

"So what you're saying is that I either stay here and learn how to be a vampire or I leave and die?" I asked.

"Yeah basically." Haesul nodded.

I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"What do I have to learn."


	3. 3.

The three girls grinned at each other and turned back to me.

"I'm glad you asked that." Haesul said. "But first, we should introduce you to everyone so that there's no bad blood. No pun intended."

Jungeun face palmed and disappeared, leaving Jinsoul and Haesul with you. 

"Well anyway. Follow me." Haesul said and started to walk off.

I quickly followed her and walked beside her. 

"So you're wondering where you are yes? Well. Welcome to LOONA, a separate universe from the real world. Filled with vampires. Now how did we get here? That's where you found Hyejoo near our door to get to our realm. So it was quite easy for Hyejoo to bite you then bring here. But I can tell that you're going to be pretty strong since you put up a pretty good fight against Hyejoo, which no one ever does." Haesul said.

"Okay that's a lot. One, we're in a different universe? Two, the alleyway is where the worlds connect? Three, why?" I asked.

"Ne. Ne. And because she's one of the youngest and most are, well, scared of her." Haesul answered.

"She isn't that scary." I said.

"That's for reasons she will tell you." Haesul turned to you and stopped walking. "Everyone get here now."

9 other girls, including Jinsoul and Jungeun appeared in front of us.

"Gosh that's creepy." I mumbled.

"This is Y/n, our newest that Hyejoo got." Haesul gestured to me.

I thought in my head, this is some cult like shit.

"Oh yeah it seems like it, we know." A girl with bubblegum pink hair said.

"How did you, never mind." I cut myself off.

"Anyway she's staying here so introduce yourselves." Haesul said.

They all introduced themselves and I just nodded while looking at them before catching my eye on one of them.

"Wait I know you." I pointed Hyunjin.

"Oh yeah, hi." Hyunjin waved.

"You were the girl at the police station." I said.

"Yep. And it went well." Hyunjin high fived Hyejoo.

I mumbled under my breath as Haesul sighed.

"Aigoo, okay. Y/n follow me while I deal with them later." Haesul glared at the two girls who immediately stopped.

Haesul started to walk off again as I followed her.

"Sorry about them two. It's honestly a mess with them all. They act like I'm their mother." Haesul sighed.

"It's fine." I said in response.

"Anyway, you can share a room with whoever you want as most of us do. Then tomorrow a few of us will help you with teaching you and hopefully you can catch on quickly." Haesul said.

"I hope I will." I muttered. 

"Now before I continue to what exactly we will be doing to help you, you must know a few things." Haesul turned to you. "One, you are going to have a lot of different things happening to you as side affects from first being bitten, so don't worry about that. Two, don't argue with the girls, it will most likely end in a fight. Three, Don't try and go out into the open world by yourself when you're not fully taught. You will be noticed and killed in a instant without one of us with you. Four, some of the girls are dating so that is just so that you don't have one of them kill you for being with their girlfriend. Five, Since you were bitten by Hyejoo. Well. Never mind, I'll leave that one to her. Understood?" Haesul said.

I blinked a few times before nodding. "Yep."

"Good. Now we usually every night either go out to the town in the real world or stay here and watch a movie. For your first lesson, we will go out." Haesul told you.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Now I have to teach you something first so no one will recognize you. Because we don't need your friend finding you in your well, normal form." Haesul said.

"Okay?" I said more as a question.

"So we are able to transform into other people so no one will know ourselves when we are out in the real world. So I need you to do that. It's actually one of the easiest things to learn and do." Haesul said. "So first. Close your eyes and think of someone, not a real person but make up a person. Just keep imagining them and soon while your eyes are closed you will see the person you have made. Then open your eyes and you should look like them."

I nodded, taking in the information and did as she said. I closed my eyes and made up a random person then opened my eyes. Haesul looked at me in shock and nodded. 

"Wow. You did that really fast, and you have a good sense of style." 

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"Alright. Well the girls are ready and by the door. Oh and we can see each other the same it's just people in the real world who see you differently." Haesul said and walked off.

I followed after her and looked down at my hands. Sure they looked the same but they felt different. I mean I was now a fucking vampire. Is that normal? Hell no. I become a vampire and I can do weird things, and I'm now with a group of vampires. What a great life. 

But I think I'm enjoying it.


	4. 4.

Yoongi POV

I stayed in my car while across the street from the alleyway that Y/n was at. It has been a couple of hours and missing people flyers were practically all around the town for everyone we had lost, including Y/n. I was on my phone when I heard people talking. It was about 11 at night and everyone was either asleep or at bars/clubs.

I turned my head to the right to see a group of 13 girls walking out of the alleyway. I got out of my car and walked across the street and stopped in front of them.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked.

"Yes. My name is Mr. Min and I'm one of the cops here. I wanted to ask a few questions." I replied.

"Okay." They nodded. 

"Now where are you girls heading?" I asked.

"Downtown to the nearest club." 

"Are you all of age?" I asked.

"Ne." They showed me their ID's.

"Why did you come out of an alleyway?" I questioned, getting tired of stalling. 

"Oh we just came out of the apartment building. Our landlord doesn't let us out very late so we went out the back door." The same girl replied.

I nodded slowly and took note into their appearances. 

"Are you girls new here? I don't think I've seen you here." I said.

"Oh yeah, we just moved here a couple weeks ago and decided to hit the town ya know." She smiled.

"Okay, well have a nice day girls. Don't drink and drive." I bowed my head and walked back to the car. 

I sat down and put my head on the steering wheel, sighing to myself before checking my phone. Smirking as I recorded the whole conversation. 

READER POV

"You're friend is kind of dumb." Jungeun said to me.

"No he's not." I replied.

"And how?" Jungeun asked.

"Because he recorded the entire conversation. His hands were in his pockets where he keeps his phone." I answered with a small smirk.

"Well damn Ms. Police Officer." Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

"I am thank you very much." I told her.

"Guys stop fighting." Gaahei told us. 

The three of us nodded and decided to shut up. Haesul kept walking until we stopped in front of a club. We followed Haesul talk to the bouncer as he nodded and let us in. We walked inside as I looked around it was filled with colors and loud blasting music.

I never experienced something like this before so yeah I was in some shock.

"Okay, if you want to split up go ahead. But try and find me if you need to. I need to talk to someone." Haesul told us and walked away.

"Have you all been here before?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and I felt a some relief as I wasn't the only one who was completely unknown to this place, just the whole scenario. 

"Have you ever been to a club?" Heejin asked me.

I shook my head.

"Okay then I call taking you around here. If any of you want to join us, we will be at the bar." Heejin grinned and grabbed me before walking off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pushed through people.

"The bar. I am going to help you lose some nerves and have some fun." Heejin replied and sat down on a bar stool.

I sat down next to her as she ordered drinks and set one in front of me. 

"What is this?" I asked while picking up the glass.

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me if you like it or not, if so then I'll get you another." Heejin smiled.

I nodded and quickly drank the shot before putting the glass down, feeling the alcohol burn my throat. 

"Damn, besides the burn that wasn't very bad." I told Heejin.

"Great." Heejin said and poured me another glass.

I quickly downed it and looked around. "So this is what a club is like? Damn I had some stereotypes."

"Don't we all." Heejin nodded. "I'm gonna find Hyunjin, I'll be right back."

I nodded as Heejin walked off and I poured myself another glass, this time slowly drinking from it.

A guy sat next to me and smiled at me. "Hey there."

I turned to face him and smiled back. "Hi."

He was a fairly attractive guy, he had dyed red hair, a nice smile and was fairly muscular but still slim. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his arms and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Have you been here before?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Ah, well it's a good thing you chose this one, one of the best in Seoul." He smiled. "I'm Taeyong by the way."

I realized I shouldn't say my real name as I quickly thought of an alternative. 

"Haeun." I smiled back.

"That's a very pretty name. Are you here alone?" He asked.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I shook my head. "No, I have some of my friends here as well. We split up though."

"Ah, that makes sense." He nodded. 

I smiled with a nod and finished my glass.

"Wow, whiskey? You seem like a professional." He chuckled.

"Oh no, definitely not. far from actually." I laughed. "I don't usually drink."

"Me either, I only do sometimes." He replied and looked around. "Can I ask for a dance?" He asked.

I grinned at him and nodded before standing up with him, he reached his hand out and I grabbed it before walking out to the middle of the club with him.


	5. 5.

"I can't really dance by the way." I told Taeyong.

"It's fine, You don't really need to. Just go to the music." Taeyong smiled at me.

The music was blaring in my ears as people surrounded us, dancing to the music. I looked up at Taeyong and smiled back before starting to dance to the music.

"There ya go. See? It's not the hard once you get into it." Taeyong said.

"You're right I guess." I smiled sheepishly.

"I know." Taeyong chuckled.

"I don't usually dance so..." I trailed off with a small laugh coming from my lips.

"Neither do I, not much at least. But I can a little." Taeyong nodded.

Someone pushed into him as he fell towards me, he caught himself as we were inches apart. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and could feel my heart about to burst through my chest. I didn't know if it was the alcohol in my system or anything else as I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as Taeyong looked at me. 

Taeyong slowly started to lean in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I felt myself kiss back almost immediately after as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at me.

Hyejoo POV 

"When are you going to stop looking at them like you'll kill them?" Yeojin asked.

I shrugged in response as I looked over at Y/n and Taeyong. 

"She doesn't know him does she?" Jinsoul added.

"Of course not, how would she even?" I replied.

"Good point." The two nodded.

Taeyong leaned towards Y/n's neck and I felt rage rush through me.

"Uh oh." The two muttered in unison. 

"Hyejoo, let's not get angry okay? Nothing is happening alright? Just wait." Jinsoul told me.

"That won't work right now." I hissed at her.

Taeyong started to kiss Y/n's neck and I stood up from my spot. Jinsoul and Yeojin grabbed onto me, attempting to hold me down.

"Let go of me." I told them both.

"Hyejoo, now is not the time, wait for her to do something." Jinsoul said.

"How will she even know what he is?" I asked.

"She will find out soon, just be patient. If she doesn't, then you can do something." Yeojin replied.

"Fine." I muttered and sat back down.

READER POV

Taeyong kissed at my neck before he subtly started to bite. I moved my head to the side as I saw his eyes turn a red. My eyes widened as I stuttered out a few words,

"T-Taeyong."

"Ne?" He replied softly.

"W-Why are your eyes r-red?" I asked.

He looked up at me and kissed me again, this time more roughly before he pulled away. "Don't worry. It's because I'm like you." (Ok but imagine him as a vampire *drools*)

Another damn vampire? Why are all vampires hot, this isn't fair.

"You are?" I asked.

"Ne." He nodded, showing his fangs quickly before putting them away.

"Damn." I muttered.

Taeyong smiled and kissed me again, the same as last time in a rough but passionate manner. I kissed back just as he pulled away, I groaned in annoyance.

"What do you say that we leave this place?" He whispered in your ear while kissing your neck.

"I don't know. My friends are still here." I replied.

"You can tell them where you're going. My place isn't far from here." Taeyong said.

He softly bit at my neck as I accidentally let out a small moan.

"It seems like you want me as much as I want you." Taeyong chuckled.

'Y/n, don't do it.' You heard Jinsoul's voice in your head. 'Don't do it, you'll regret it. He's not like us.'

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. 'Why?' I asked in my head.

'Because he's not like us. He will make you like him, which isn't very good.' Jinsoul replied.

'What the hell does that mean?' I said.

'Y/n just push him off you before he bites you more!' Yeojin yelled.

'God dammit why?!' I yelled back.

'He will make you want him more, it's a lust kind of thing' Jinsoul answered.

'You could have just told me that in the beginning' I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at Taeyong and gently tried to move him off me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have to find my friends, they want me back." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Taeyong asked and kissed my jawline.

"Ne, now get off me." I growled.

"Sorry but that's not going to work, baby." Taeyong smirked and kissed you again.

I tried to push him off as he kept his grip on me and bit on my lower lip. He was too strong for me to even try and push him off. I felt myself falling into his trap, when I surely didn't want to. I groaned into his mouth as I felt him smirk.

He pulled away and smirked at me, looking to his right before grabbing onto me. I looked at where he did and saw Jinsoul, Hyejoo, and Yeojin walk towards us. I opened my mouth before the scenery disappeared. 

I looked up at Taeyong as we were now in a bedroom. 

"You teleported?" I asked.

"It's a shift but yeah." Taeyong nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My bedroom, told ya it wasn't far." Taeyong replied and laid on his bed, gesturing me to walk forward.

I knew I shouldn't, to try and find a way to get back to the girls but something lured me to him and I felt myself walking to him. I sat on the bed next to him as he leaned up and pulled me towards him, kissing me. I hated myself for kissing back but I did, it was like he was a drug, and I was addicted to it. The taste of his lips, the way they molded together against mine. I can't deny that I loved it, but I knew I shouldn't.


	6. 6.

Hyejoo POV

I saw Taeyong shift off with Y/n as I groaned.

"God dammit." I muttered.

'Where the hell is Y/n?!" Haesul yelled at us all.

'Yeah we have a small problem with that.' Jinsoul replied while looking around.

'What do you mean?! Did you lose her already?!' Haesul yelled.

'Kinda, well we didn't. But Taeyong did.' Yeojin said.

'Taeyong?! And you didn't do anything?!' Haesul asked.

'I was going to but these two pabos told me not to.' I told her.

'Oh you two are so dead later.' Haesul muttered.

The rest of the girls walked towards us while Haesul glared at Yeojin and Jinsoul. "You lost her?!"

"No...." Yeojin mumbled.

"Where did she go?!" Haesul exclaimed.

"Somewhere with Taeyong, he shifted." I answered.

"Great. The first day we have her and we lost her already." Haesul mumbled. 

"Calm down eonni, we'll find her." Yeojin said.

"How are we supposed to find her when we don't know where they went?!" Haesul yelled.

"We will find a way." Yeojin replied.

"Keep your mouth shut before I smack it." Haesul threatened.

Yeojin quickly shut up as we walked out of the club. Haesul was pacing back and forth with the girls trying to find her. I sat on the curb with my eyes closed.

'Come on, Y/n. Respond to me.' I muttered.

'Hyejoo I'm kind of busy.' Y/n replied.

'Y/n! Where the hell are you?! Haesul eonni is freaking out!' I said.

'I don't exactly know. Where Taeyong lives I think, but one thing I have to say.' Y/n said.

'What?' I asked.

'Hurry.' Y/n said before I lost connection with her.

"Fuck. Guys I know where Y/n is!" I yelled to get their attention.

"Where?!" They all said in unison.

"Taeyong's place." I answered, standing up and starting to walk off.

"Are we that stupid to think that they wouldn't be there?" Jinsoul muttered.

"Some of you, yes." Haesul nodded before shifting off.

"Hurry up and follow." I told them before shifting.

I stood outside of the apartment building with Haesul beside me as the other girls appeared.

"Gosh I hate this place." Jungeun mumbled.

I walked inside of the building as a person at the desk looked at me with confusion as I went to the stairs and ran up, the girls following quickly behind.

'Y/n, are you here?' I asked.

I didn't get a response and ran up the stairs faster to the floor I knew Taeyong lived on. 

I got to the floor and looked around, closing my eyes before running down the hallway and in front of Taeyong's door. 

I took a breath, backing up to the other wall before running into the door, breaking it over. Taeyong looked over at me, Taeyong's eyes a bright red as he had his fangs full shown.

"Get the fuck off her." I growled.

"And why should I, Son?" Taeyong replied.

"Because she's not yours." I said, walking up to him and pushing him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Nothing bad." He smirked.

"You're a liar. What did you do?!" I yelled, pushing him against the wall more.

"Hyejoo, calm down." Sooyoung tried to pull me back.

"No. Now what the hell did you do to make her passed out under you?!" I looked Taeyong dead in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He chuckled.

"I will kill you." I growled.

"Sure you will. What will Y/n think, to know that the girl she has to be with is a killer vampire? The one she thought you were at first but was convinced that you weren't?" Taeyong kept his smirk plastered on his face.

My face dropped as I let go of him, "Don't touch her, ever again." I told him. 

"Can't make any promises." He shrugged.

"You will. Because you know what I can do. So fuck off." I smirked at him before picking up Y/n and shifting back to the house.

I stood in my room before setting Y/n on the bed, sighing while looking at her. I'm going to kill Taeyong one day. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a couple painkillers before going back into my room, setting them on the bedside table. I looked at Y/n again and moved her hair out of her face, sighing at the marks on her neck before kissing her head and walking out of my room.


	7. 7.

READER POV

I woke up with a killer headache as I groaned and sat up, looking around as I was in a bedroom. I assumed I was back at the girl's house as I looked on the bedside table and took the painkillers, looking at the note next to it.

Hey, I gave you some painkillers because I know you were drinking last night and you probably have a hella bad headache, You're in my room by the way. I'm out in the front room if you need me. Besides, I want to talk to you.

-Hyejoo

I climbed off the bed and walked out and into the front room, seeing Hyejoo sitting on the couch while watching something on the television. I sat down next to her as she looked at me.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, uh you said that you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you remembered anything from last night." Hyejoo turned to face me.

"Anything? Barely. I remember everything before Taeyong what was it? Shifted? To his place, after that I don't know anything." I said.

"Do you know what he said?" Hyejoo asked.

"That he was just like me, but he wasn't. I can tell from a long shot. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. Something was drawing me to him." I looked down. 

"Yeah I know how that feels." Hyejoo said.

"What?" I asked.

"He did the same to me a couple years back, when he first turned me. I thought he was nice and all, but. He just wanted me to be like him, a god damn demon." Hyejoo answered.

"Wait, you're telling me he's a demon? But he had fangs." I titled my head in confusion.

"Yeah they can do that, he can make himself a different species easily. That's how I fell into his trap, he acted human, When he was far from it." Hyejoo nodded. 

"Well what happened? Am I okay? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well I hope you're fine, did he bite you with his fangs?" Hyejoo replied.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then you're fine. Just, if you see him ever again. Kick him in the balls or call me. Then I'll make sure he doesn't try again." Hyejoo smiled subtly.

"Noted, but I did hear one thing." I said.

"Which was what?" Hyejoo asked.

"I remember him saying something, something like what would I do if the girl I am supposed to be with was a killer? I think, I don't know. It probably wasn't real." I replied.

Hyejoo turned a shade of red and ran a hand through her hair, "No. He did say that. Look, I was trying to help you when he pulled that out. That's when I grabbed you and left."

"Okay but what does that mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain it to you later when you are done with all training with Haesul eonni." Hyejoo replied.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Y/n! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Haesul exclaimed and hugged you.

"Yeah I'm. I'm good." I told her.

"Never do that again!" Haesul said and slapped your head.

"Ow!" I yelled and grabbed my head, glaring at her.

"Oops?" Haesul smiled sheepishly. "Anyway. Despite yesterday, today is your first day of training. So follow me."

"Yes ma'am." I joked and stood up, following her.

"So for today, the most common thing is anger. So I am going to help you control that with someone." Haesul said and stopped inside a empty room.

"Who?" I asked.

Jinsoul appeared and smirked. "Me."

"Oh lord." I mumbled.

"See? I knew it would work." Haesul grinned. "So for this, we are going to have Jinsoul annoy you and you have to try and control your anger and well, not kill her."

"Wait she can kill me?" Jinsoul asked.

"Most likely, she has a lot of strength surprisingly." Haesul nodded.

"Great..." Jinsoul trailed off, laughing nervously.

"Well, go ahead." Haesul said and backed up from us.

"Alright, girlie. How you wanna do this?" Jinsoul asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied, crossing my arms.

Jinsoul looked at you for a moment before smirking again, walking in a circle around you. "Ya know, I can see why Hyejoo chose you, she has good taste must I say."

I looked at her with confusion but stayed quiet.

"I mean like damn." Jinsoul stood in front of you. "How's it been being human out there? Rough I assume, I still cannot believe Hyunjin and Hyejoo fooled you, for being a cop and all I thought it would be harder." 

"Are you questioning my abilities in my job?" I asked.

"I'm just saying." Jinsoul shrugged. "You should be able to tell when things are off. Isn't that what you're best at? I guess not though. How long did it take you to even become a cop? Did your friend have to bribe your boss?"

"No, I got in myself. Barely a year at the academy." I replied.

"Ah yes, isn't that average though? Or is it worse? Not like the cops in this city do anything, anyway." Jinsoul said.

"You don't know what the hell we do." I muttered. "At least we protect the city."

"Are you still on that we're bad? Didn't Taeyong teach you that one?" Jinsoul asked.

"He's the bad one, half of you could be as well Ms. Oh I'm the nice good vampire." I hissed.

"Good impression on me eh? I'm so grateful detective." Jinsoul put her hand on her chest.

"I'm not a detective, vamp." I told her.

"Vamp? Is that an insult? When you're one too." Jinsoul walked up to you. "You shouldn't treat a superior like that."

"I can treat you however the hell I want." I growled.

"Oh you wish, you talk to your mother with that mouth?" Jinsoul asked.

"Don't you dare bring up her." I muttered.

"And why not?" Jinsoul smirked. "I mean, you have one right? Most of us do, as much as we don't want to admit it. How was yours. Was she never there? A bitch? Or was she there and cared?"

"I'm not answering your dumbass questions." I told her.

"Did I hit a soft spot in our new, 'badass' Y/n? Come on, I think you can explain how much your mom was there." Jinsoul said and looked me in the eye.

I held my composure, knowing she was trying to get into my head. "You won't get nothing out of me."

"So she was. Is that why you hate most of us? Do we remind you of her?" Jinsoul asked.

"Don't even." I growled, feeling myself get angrier by the second.

"I think we do. Was she that much of a bitch? And I thought you had daddy issues." Jinsoul added. "But I'm pretty sure you do as well right? Never had a father figure in your life so you depended on yourself, becoming cold and not knowing how to talk to others because of your family life huh? A brother maybe, that was it right? You're very easy to read, girlie."

"Shut up." I looked at her.

"I think I'll continue." She said. "A younger brother, gone through so much at a young age, parents divorced when he was barely even five, father ran off. Mother stayed and became cold to her own kids? But poor, poor Y/n neglected her own family that she was still with. Which resulted in her young, ten year old brother to become depressed, feeling like he didn't have a sister anymore. How did that make you feel Y/n? Knowing that you left your own blood in the dirt? Must suck huh? I wonder if you regret it? Do you? You know what you did when you left your family to live with Yoongi. You know what yo put your brother through, but it seemed as though you didn't care. Was that it Y/n?"

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing!" I yelled, glaring at her. The sight in my vision turning red.

"Jinsoul, stop it." Haesul told her.

"It's fine, Haseul." Jinsoul reassured Haesul, looking at the other girls that were now in the room. "Now I think you know what you did Y/n? Do you know what happened to your brother once you left? He became more depressed yes? He was so young, to have a hateful mother and a neglecting noona? You know where your father went? He went down to another small town in Seoul, meeting another woman."

"You know nothing about my father!" I yelled and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards me. "Be quiet."

"You are so easy to read. You're not as bad as you think, girlie. Do you even know that-" Jinsoul cut herself off.

"Know what?! Tell me!" I growled and pushed her against the wall.

Haesul ran behind me and tried to pull me off her.

"Tell me! You seem to have a lot to say about me! Why can't you say this huh?!" I shouted.

"You don't even know." Jinsoul muttered.

"God dammit know what?!" I pushed her against the wall more.

"Y/n let her go!" Haesul yelled behind me.

Jinsoul looked between me and Haesul, her eyes going wide.

"Haesul is your sister."


	8. 8.

I dropped Jinsoul and looked at her, "W-What did you say?"

"Haesul. Is your sister." Jinsoul repeated.

"No, no you're wrong. I don't have a sister. I-It was always just me and my brother. No one else." I denied.

Haesul stayed quiet, glaring daggers into Jinsoul.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Jinsoul muttered.

I turned to Haesul and looked at her, "tell me she's wrong. She's wrong right? You're not my sister."

"She's right." Haesul mumbled.

"W-What?" I asked.

"She's right. I am." Haesul said.

"No, no that's not true. I never had a sister! Just my brother!" I exclaimed.

"No, I. I'm your biological sister, mom and dad had me when they were young. When they said I would have a sister, I. I ran off. I couldn't handle the responsibility, which is when I first got bit, which is why they never told you or Hajoon. I'm sorry, I should have told you but I couldn't" Haesul explained.

All the anger that was originally in my body washed away as I stood still, shocked at the fact that Jinsoul easily read me and told me that I had a older sister. I looked at Haesul again before running out of the room, going to the front door before someone pulled me away, pinning me to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Hyejoo asked.

"What does it look like? Leaving." I told her, struggling through her grip.

"Stop struggling, you aren't leaving." Hyejoo said.

"You don't tell me what to do." I replied.

"Right now I can, because if you go out there, looking like yourself and run into your friend, what are you going to do? That's right, darling. You're a vampire, if you leave you die. So stop it." Hyejoo told me.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." I spat.

Hyejoo's face dropped before letting go of me, "Fine, run off if you want. You won't last long."

I hesitated before walking off to the living room, sitting on the couch and resting my head on my hand.

I felt the couch dip slightly as I turned my head to see Haesul.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you, without Jinsoul." Haesul answered.

"What about? That you never told me that we were related, even now?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, Y/n I'm sorry okay? Finding you and Hajoon was the one thing I wanted to do." Haesul said.

"Don't bring him up." I muttered.

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just wanted you to get this under control first, then tell you. But Jinsoul beat me to it. I was going to tell you though, really." Haesul said.

I looked over at her to see her looking at the ground, I sighed before moving over closer to her. 

"Okay, I can understand why you did what you did, and I'm sorry for overreacting." I admitted.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, or trying to contact you." Haesul said while looking at me.

"It's fine, eonni." I smiled slightly.

Haesul smiled back and hugged me, "Now you know I was protective."

"I thought you were just normally like that." I chuckled.

"Sometimes, but now to you all the time." Haesul said.

"Oh great." I said sarcastically with a eye roll.

"Mhm" Haesul hummed, "now. Let's not do that lesson with Jinsoul next time"

"Good call." I said. "Quick question though"

"Shoot." Haesul nodded. 

"Where do I sleep?" I asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Haesul stood up, "follow me."

I nodded and followed after her as she walked past all of the other rooms. 

"Right here." Haesul opened the last door. "We already got you a bed and closet, you can decorate it though" 

"Thank you, eonni." I smiled at her.

"No problem, oh and by the way." Haesul said before walking out. "Make sure to get up early, people are coming over."

I nodded as she closed the door, walking out. I looked around before sitting on the bed, looking through my pockets, my phone wasn't there. Of course it wouldn't be anymore. It was probably lost or they took it, great. I'm so smart. 

I sighed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling, hearing a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your favorite person ever!"

"You can come in, Yeojin." I replied.

The door opened as Yeojin walked in, sitting next to me, "Hi."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to hang out with you." Yeojin smiled.

"That's it?" I questioned more.

Yeojin groaned, "Okay maybe not, I wanted to ask something."

"Okay, go for it." I nodded.

"Has Hyejoo eonni told you anything?" Yeojin asked.

I titled my head to the side and shook my head, "No. Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Yeojin smiled.

"Yeojin-ah." I said.

"Yes?" Yeojin replied.

"Spill." I told her.

"Fine, because one, something will happen because she bit you. Two, people are coming over tomorrow and you may possibly know them." Yeojin said.

"And how will I know them?" I asked.

"Because they're recent turnings." Yeojin replied.

"How recent?" 

"Pretty recent."

"Helpful." I muttered.

"Sorry, I don't get told many things." Yeojin shrugged.

"I wonder why." I rolled my eyes.

"Rude!" Yeojin exclaimed.

She tried to hit me before I caught her hand, looking at her with a small smirk, "It's not that easy to hit me."

"Police officer." Yeojin mumbled.

"Yep, now get out of my room." I pointed to the door.

"Ugh fine, I'm going to talk to Yerim eonni." Yeojin groaned and got up, leaving the room.

I chuckled to myself before laying back down, staring at the ceiling once again.


	9. 9.

"I need to introduce to someone." Haesul told me, shaking me awake. 

"Yahhhhhh, eonni!" I whined, pushing her away. "Let me sleep"

"No. Come on, they are already here." Haesul pulled me out of the bed. 

"Ugh fine." I groaned, picking myself off the ground. 

"Thank you." Haesul smiled and walked out. 

I stood up and fixed my hair before walking out and seeing 12 girls standing in the living room. I recognized of them as we locked eyes and I tried to run back to my room, key word tried. Sooyoung grabbed me and held me back,   
"Nope"

"I do not want to see her." I hissed. 

"You have to." Jungeun pushed me back next Haesul. 

I looked at them all before landing my eyes on her again, we both looked away. 

"What is going on here?" Haesul asked. 

"We know each other." I muttered. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" Haesul questioned. 

"It would be if there wasn't cheating involved." I said while looking Chaeyeon in the eye. 

"Are you still on that?! I couldn't do anything." Chaeyeon sighed. 

"Mhm okay." I nodded. "Then why is she here?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe this wasn't smart." Yeojin muttered. 

"Doesn't look like it." Yerim replied. 

"What is happening here?" Hyejoo asked, walking next to you. 

"I'm not speaking to her." I told Haesul. 

"Yes you will." Haesul nodded. 

"I am not going to then." I shrugged. 

The other eleven girls looked at Chaeyeon with confusion.  
"It's a long story"

"Y/n." Haesul looked at me. "Explain."

"Ugh fine." I groaned. "So a little while back her and I were together, when we were humans. I find out she's been cheating for, how long was it, Chaeyeon?"

Chaeyeon looked down and muttered an answer, "5 months"

"Yeah. 5 months. And now you brought her back with the girl she cheated on me with." I finished. 

Both sets of girls looked between you both, as awkwardness filled the room. It was as easy to cut a knife through it as daggers of glares were thrown.

"You what?" Haesul asked.

"Look, it wasn't a big deal. Really." Chaeyeon said.

I held my tongue from speaking and looked at the ground, running a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure it was nothing? Who's the other girl?" Haesul questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The other girls gently pushed Sakura up next to Chaeyeon as Haesul sighed. "Great."

"It was just a big misunderstanding, okay? Really, it was." Chaeyeon said.

"Misunderstanding?" I asked. "That's what it was? How can a 'misunderstanding' last 5 months?" 

'Y/n you know I'm sorry okay.' Chaeyeon said.

'I can tell you're lying.' I replied.

'No I'm not, believe me.' Chaeyeon sighed.

'How the hell am I supposed to do that?' I asked.

'By this.' Chaeyeon finished.

The girls looked between you both before Chaeyeon walked in front of me, face to face. "Y/n, you know I'm sorry, okay? It was nothing. It didn't mean anything at all. I'm sorry that I didn't try and get you back, or. Do anything." 

The girls looked at you, awaiting an answer.

I sighed and shook my head, "You knew what I had gone through, and you did that. I do know you're sorry. I do, but I can't look at you the same ever again, If I do. I just see the person who I used to love, and who broke it apart."

"You're still not over it?" Chaeyeon asked suddenly.

I was a bit taken back as I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sorry but no. How the hell am I supposed to?"

"By realizing that I fucked up and forgiving me." Chaeyeon answered.

"I know you fucked up, you know that to. But I can't forgive you." I said.

"How? It wasn't a big deal." Chaeyeon added.

"Not a big deal?! How was it not a big deal?! To see my girlfriend who I loved kissing someone else?" I exclaimed.

"Because it had meant nothing! Gosh you always take things so dramatic then make them more than they have to be." Chaeyeon muttered.

The girls stood in front of you while looking at her.

"I think you should leave." Hyejoo told her.

"Why?" Chaeyeon asked.

"Because I said so, now leave before I hurt you." Hyejoo growled.

"No." Chaeyeon replied.

"What was that? Yes you will. Now." Hyejoo said.

"No I'm not, sorry for trying to fix this." Chaeyeon rolled her eyes.

"You don't deserve to fix this, or deserve her. Now leave." Hyejoo hissed.

"You implying you deserve her more than me?" Chaeyeon asked.

"I know damn right that you don't." Hyejoo answered.

Chaeyeon let out a quiet laugh and nodded, "Okay. Sure, sure. One of the most dangerous vampires and you bite her. Smart idea."

"Oh I'm sorry that I wasn't allow to do what I want." Hyejoo glared at her.

"Not when you try and take, my girlfriend." Chaeyeon replied.

"She isn't your girlfriend, now leave before I do something we both will regret." Hyejoo growled.

"Like you'll do anything that will affect your chances with Y/n." Chaeyeon smirked.

"Shut the hell up before I slice your damn throat!" Hyejoo yelled.

"Like you will." Chaeyeon kept her smirk.

Hyejoo muttered under her breath and grabbed Chaeyeon. "You know damn right I will."

'You really going to let her do this, Y/n?' Chaeyeon asked.

'Yes.' I replied without hesitation.

'God you're still a bitch' Chaeyeon muttered.

Hyejoo wrapped her hand around Chaeyeon's throat and growled. "Say that out loud I dare you, say it again. I can hear everything you fucking idiot."

"She. Is. Still. A. Bitch." Chaeyeon said slowly.

Hyejoo's eyes turned bright red as fangs started to show. "I will fucking kill you."

"I dare you." Chaeyeon challenged.

Hyejoo tightened her hand grip around her throat and smirked. "Gladly."

Chaeyeon looked fine as Hyejoo muttered under her breath.

"Let her go." Sooyoung grabbed Hyejoo, trying to pull her back.

"No. I'm almost done." Hyejoo said. 

The room went silent for a few seconds before Chaeyeon started to let out labored breaths, and gasps for air.

"Now will you leave?" Hyejoo asked.

Chaeyeon nodded quickly as Hyejoo dropped her onto the ground, "Leave. Now!"

Chaeyeon and the other girls rushed out, slamming the door closed. 

I hadn't noticed that I was digging my nails into my palms until Hyejoo walked up to me, lifting up my hands. "Come with me."


	10. 10.

Hyejoo grabbed my hand and started to walk off towards one of the bathrooms, walking in and locking the door.

"Sit on the counter." She said simply before grabbing a few things.

I nodded and hopped on the counter, looking down at my hands. The whole scene that had just happened nonetheless scared me a bit, every day someone is being threatened to death. Something I surely didn't want.

"Show me your hands." Hyejoo's voice threw me out of my thoughts.

I held out my hands that had small drops of blood trickling down, nail marks inside of my palms. The smell of blood triggered something inside of me as I sighed in satisfaction.

"Don't enjoy it too much, it is your own." Hyejoo said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're starting to enjoy the scent of blood, don't too much right now. Since it's your own." Hyejoo replied, starting to clean my hands.

"Did you really mean what you had said?" I asked.

Hyejoo stopped abruptly and looked at you, "What do you mean?"

"That you said you would kill her." I said.

"I wasn't lying." Hyejoo nodded. "She was the one who was being a bitch to you."

"And when she said about your chances with me, what was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Hyejoo sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, "Look. Because I'm the one who bite you, the automatic thing that happens is the new vampire is the first spouse of the vampire who bit them. That's why I've been trying to protect you the best that I can. Because I knew I would have to tell you eventually. I just didn't know how. Hell I know it wouldn't even become a thing between us."

I nodded, taking in the information before lifting her head and cupping her face. "And how would you know that it wouldn't?"

Hyejoo looked taken back as she let out a stuttered response, "Uhm b-because I didn't k-know your p-preference a-and Haesul eonni w-would kill m-me."

I smiled to myself before shaking my head. "I don't have a preference, I love who I love. And I could probably convince Haesul eonni."

Hyejoo nodded, not exactly knowing what to say next. I decided to take a step out of my comfort zone and try to make the first move. I slowly started to lean in as did she. Faces were inches apart. 

"Yah! What are you two doing?!" 

We turned quickly to see Haesul standing in the doorway. We pulled away as I jumped off the counter. 

"Hi eonni." I smiled at her.

"Don't. What is going on in here?" Haesul asked.

"Nothing. Hyejoo was just helping me for a second, that's it." I told her.

"Exactly. It was nothing eonni." Hyejoo said next to me.

Haesul looked between you two before nodding, walking out of the room.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking at Hyejoo. "That was way too close."

"Surely she didn't believe it." Hyejoo nodded.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well let's hope it worked." Hyejoo said before walking out of the room. 

I ran a hand through my hair with a groan before walking out as well and towards my room.

"What happened in there? You and Hyejoo look tense." Jinsoul walked behind you.

"Nothing happened, she was helping me with something." I replied.

"With what? How to sneak away and make out." Jinsoul laughed.

"Aigoooo." I groaned. "It wasn't that."

"Then what was it? Please tell meeeeee." Jinsoul whined.

"Not going to work." I said and walked into my room.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee." Jinsoul did aeygo. "You can talk to me."

"Fine." I said, giving up.

"Yes!" Jinsoul grinned and jumped next to you.

"Okay, okay. Please sit down though." I told her, closing the door and sitting on my bed.

Jinsoul nodded and sat down next to me. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Apparently I was cutting my nails into my palms. Hyejoo took me into the bathroom and helped me. Then we started talking about what had happened. Now I understand. And that's it." I explained.

Jinsoul stared at me for a second before shaking her head. "That's not it. What else?"

"That's it. Then Haesul eonni walked in and scared us." I said.

"You're a bad liar." Jinsoul said.

"Or you're just going through my head." I replied.

"Only a little." Jinsoul smiled.

"Gah fine! We almost kissed too." I muttered.

"Really? Really?! Yesssss! Jungeun owes me 23,000 won!" Jinsoul grinned.

"You two made a bet?" I asked.

"Well of course we did, we always do. I usually win though." Jinsoul added.

"That's nice." I chuckled.

"I can so help you though. I know about this stuff." Jinsoul smirked.

"You? Relationship stuff? You're joking right?" I asked.

"Nope!" Jinsoul said. "Now let me help you, please!" She begged.

"Fine. Only because I have some faith and trust in you." I told her.

"Good enough for me." Jinsoul smiled.


	11. 11.

"So why exactly are we going into the real world?" I asked Haesul and Jinsoul.

"Because the last time it happened it didn't go well." Haesul answered.

"That was a month ago!" I groaned.

"Exactly, which is why we are now trying again." Jinsoul said.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"The police station." The two answered.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed.

"Look, we are going to have you talk to Yoongi okay? I know how much you miss him, and he thinks you're missing." Haesul said, looking at me.

"Exactly, how am I supposed to explain I'm with a group of vampires now? That I'm a vampire now?" I asked.

"You don't have to. Just talk to him. You'll be fine." Haesul smiled at me.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Jinsoul grabbed us both and walked out the door.

"By the way, you don't have to put on a disguise." Haesul said.

"I figured." I nodded.

We started walking towards the police station and I felt my nerves rising up through my skin. Once we arrived I stared at the building.

"Do you want us to wait out here or?" Jinsoul asked.

"Y-Yeah. You can wait here." I told them.

I walked inside the station and immediately looked at Yoongi's desk, seeing him sitting there, clearly looking tired.

I cleared my throat before looking at him. "Uhm, Y-Yoongi oopa."

Yoongi's head shot up as he looked at you, he blinked before rushing up and hugging you. "Y/n! Oh my gosh, you. You're alive!" 

"Hi to you as well." I chuckled.

"I have been trying to look for you since you went missing." Yoongi muttered.

"I understand, I'm sorry. Look, I can't stay here for long but I wanted to tell you that I'm okay." I smiled at him.

"Who are they out there?" He pointed to Haesul and Jinsoul.

"They're a couple of my friends, don't worry about it." I told him.

"Okay, gosh I'm so happy to see you again." He smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back at him.

'You really think he's going to believe you?' A male's voice asked

'Who the hell are you? ' I asked

'You really don't remember me darling?' He asked

'Taeyong.' I growled.

'Suprise.' 

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Yoongi. "I know who took me."

"Who?!" Yoongi asked.

"A guy named Taeyong."

"Lee?" Yoongi asked.

I nodded. "Red hair, slightly muscular."

"Yeah I know him, we'll find him and he should be locked up in no time." Yoongi said.

"Thank you, oppa. I have to go now but I'll see you later." I smiled at him.

"You too, Y/n." Yoongi smiled and walked back to his desk.

I walked out of the station and looked at Jinsoul and Haesul.

"Taeyong just tried to talk to me." I told them.

"What?!" 

"Yeah, but I told Yoongi oppa, do we have anything else to do out here?" I asked.

"Well there is one thing, but that's only if you really want to do it. I mean it's if we have no other food so it's a survival thing." Jinsoul said.

"It better not be what I think it is." I said.

"It is." Jinsoul nodded.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Ya know when you said we were, ya know feeding off from people. I didn't expect it to look like this!" I exclaimed.

"Well what did you think it was going to look like?" Jinsoul asked.

"Not a torture dungeon!" I yelled out.

"Oh calm down, it's not a torture dungeon." Jungeun walked behind you. "Now all you have to do is extract your fangs, bite the person's neck, suck the blood, then pull away."

"Fine. Are they alive?" I asked.

"Of course not, well, a few are." Jungeun said.

"I'm not killing a live person!" I exclaimed.

"You won't kill them. Well you might, but hopefully not. Now go to work!" Jungeun pushed you.

I glared at her and looked at the bodies in front of me, I sighed before extracting my fangs and crouching down. Looking at the body I leaned toward the man's neck and bit into it, before sucking up the blood that remained in his body.

Pulling away the body dropped limp.

"See? It wasn't that hard now was it?" Jungeun said.

"I guess." I muttered.

"Go to the next, she should be alive." Jungeun added.

I nodded subtly before taking a breath, just as I leaned towards the girl's neck her eyes opened, looking at me. "Please...Don't."

I felt my fangs grow out more and my vision going red before smirking, "You should've stayed asleep." I said before sinking my fangs into her neck. She yelled out in pain and tried to push me off her before falling limp.

I pulled away and retracted my fangs, standing up and looking at Jinsoul and Jungeun.

"Well that went well." Jungeun said.

"Surely did." Jinsoul smiled.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. 

"Sure." The two nodded. 

I nodded subtly before walking up the stairs and back into the house, immediately going into my room. 

"Y/n? Can we talk for a second?"


	12. 12.

I looked at the door to see Hyejoo. 

"Yeah sure." I nodded and sat up, leaning against the wall. 

Hyejoo closed the door and sat down next to you. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. 

"Well uhm, so I know that the last month has been, interesting for you. And uhm. We sort of didn't get along at first but now we have." Hyejoo started. 

I nodded subtly. "Uh huh."

"And since you're uhm, understanding more about us and stuff I wanted to ask you something." Hyejoo added. 

"Okay." I nodded slowly. 

"When we were in the bathroom and I was helping you, did you actually want to kiss me?" Hyejoo asked. 

I was taken back by the question before a smile played across my lips and I nodded. "Yes I did."

"Well then. Can we maybe try it again?" Hyejoo asked with a small smile. 

I nodded subtly while looking at her, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed back without hesitation and I could feel her smile. I smiled slightly and pulled back, feeling my face turn red. 

"Woah." I muttered. 

"Yeah." Hyejoo said.

"So uh, what do we exactly do now?" I asked.

"Well I mean we could actually, ya know. Try this." Hyejoo replied.

"Like as a relationship?" I asked.

"I mean if you want to." Hyejoo shrugged.

I leaned over and kissed her, "Of course I want to."

Hyejoo smiled and nodded, "I was hoping you would say that."

"THEY GOT TOGETHER!" Yeojin's voice rang throughout the house.

Hyejoo and I looked at each other before running after Yeojin. 

"Yeojin!"

"They're chasing me!" Yeojin shouted throughout the house.

"You deserve it!" I yelled at her.

Yeojin ran up to Sooyoung and hid behind her.

Hyejoo and I stopped, looking at the two.

"What on earth is going on?" Sooyoung asked.

"Nothing." The three of us replied.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes and pushed Yeojin towards us. I grabbed Yeojin and dragged her back to my room.

"Okay, what did you see?" I asked, closing the door as Hyejoo walked in.

"Everything." Yeojin answered. 

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "So you stood there the entire time and didn't say anything?!"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." Yeojin shrugged.

"Just get out." I told her and pointed to the door. "And don't say a word!" 

Yeojin muttered under her breath and walked out of the room, closing the door. 

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Hyejoo on the bed, "Well that happened."

"Yes it did." Hyejoo chuckled.

"Anyway." I trailed off, looking over at her. "Do you want to try this?"

Hyejoo leaned over and kissed me, "I already said I wanted to."

"Great. Now I'm with amazing and cute vampire." I smiled. 

"I'm not cute." Hyejoo pouted. 

"You're being cute right now!" I grinned. 

"Fine." Hyejoo exasperated, giving up. 

"I win." I smirked, laying down. 

"Only this time." Hyejoo added, laying down next to me.

"Mhm, okay." I chuckled and put my head on her shoulder.


	13. 13.

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I groaned and yelled out, "Who is it?!"

"Haseul!"

I shot up and looked next to me, seeing Hyejoo wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief and jumped up, opening the door. 

"Oh hey, unnie." I smiled. 

"Hi, we are going out in about thirty minutes so get ready." Haseul informed me. 

"Where?" I asked. 

"You'll find that out later." Haseul smiled and walked off. 

I muttered under my breath and got dressed into a pair of black leggings and a random t shirt before walking out of my room.

I walked out to the front room and sat on the couch next to Jinsoul.

"Soooo, anything happen?" Jinsoul asked me.

"I'm not saying anything." I replied.

"Aw come on, pleaseeeeeeeee." Jinsoul whined. 

"Nope, we aren't saying anything." I told her.

"We?! So you BOTH agreed not to say anything....Which means you are together!" Jinsoul exclaimed. 

"Yah! Be quiet!" I hissed.

"Oops, sorry." Jinsoul smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Mkay, anyway what are we doing today, Haseul unnie won't tell me anything."

"You think I would know? She doesn't tell me anything." Jinsoul laughed.

"Good point." I muttered.

"Everyone! Meet outside!" Haseul yelled. 

I groaned, sliding down the couch before following Jinsoul outside, seeing the rest already there.

"Alright." Haseul clapped her hands together. "I have bad news, and good news. Which do you want first?"

Everyone started talking at once, quickly Haseul sighed.

"Okay bad news. We possibly have hunters coming after us." Haseul said.

"What?!" We all exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good news, we have to change our looks, as ourselves. So today we are going to the store to buy stuff and, somehow change our appearances." Haseul finished.

"How are we supposed to do that? Can't they just know its us?" I asked.

"They only know some things, including our height, age, born hair color etc." Haseul answered. 

"Oh." I nodded.

"Well. Lets go then." Haseul clapped her hands together. 

1 HOUR LATER

"Why did I just cut all my hair off and dye it?" I asked while looking in the mirror of the salon we were in. 

"You look fine, Y/n." Haseul sat down next to me. 

"At least you look better than me." I stated. 

"Nope, you pull that hairstyle a lot better than mine." Haseul shook her head. 

"Gosh you both look fine, happy now?" Sooyoung told us two. 

Haseul and I shrugged while looking at each other. 

"Why did I go with blue? Of all colors, blue." Hyejoo muttered, putting her head on my shoulder. 

I looked down at her and smiled slightly, "You look good with blue." 

"Well thank you, and you look good with this haircut." Hyejoo smiled at me while what seemed like winking.

"Are you winking at me?" I asked.

"What? No! I just uh had something in my eye." Hyejoo replied. 

"Yah! Can you two stop flirting now, we're going." Jinsoul announced, looking at us. 

My face went red as I glared at Jinsoul, 'be quiet' I told her. 

'Nope' Jinsoul replied, smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked out of the salon. The rest of the girls followed while Haseul looked at us.

"Okay, now we can go back home."

"Can we get food though?" Hyunjin asked.

"You mean bread." Heejin chuckled.

"We will order food, let's just get back." Haseul told us.

I chuckled quietly and looked at Hyejoo next to me. Hyejoo smiled and grabbed my hand. I smiled back, intertwining our fingers before going back to the dorm.


	14. 14.

All of us were on the couch and floor while watching a drama. My head laid on Hyejoo's shoulder while looking at the tv in front of us. A loud knock was heard on the door as we all looked at each other.

Haseul and Vivi got up and walked to the front door while the rest of us stayed quiet and listened to what was going on. 

"Hello. We are going around to every apartment and asking the same question, have you seen a young girl named Y/n Y/L/N." A male asked. 

My eyes widened as Sooyoung looked at me and Hyejoo, 'go to one of the rooms.'

I nodded as Hyejoo took me to one of the rooms and into the closet.

"Why are we in a closet?" I asked.

"It's better than being right in the open of a room." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"Good point." I nodded.

We heard the front door open and two male voices rang through the walls.

"Good afternoon ladies, we are looking around the entire building to see if anyone knows or recognizes a missing girl."

"Okay." The girls replied.

"Her name is L/N Y/N, age 18, hair color brown, eye color blue, about 5'3, 130 lbs, last seen wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. Recognize any of that?" A voice that sounded like Yoongi told them.

"No, there has been no girl that we've seen that has matched your profile." Haseul replied to them.

"Are you sure?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes." Haseul answered. 

"You don't mind if we take a look around do you? Others have lied to us in the past." The other male said.

The room fell quiet, I'm assuming Haseul nodded as footsteps were heard starting to move. I looked up at Hyejoo as she put a finger on her lips and pulled me closer to her. 

The bedroom door opened as footsteps grew closer to where we were. I held my breath, seeing a male who looked like Yoongi walk around the room barely through the cracks of the closet door. 

He kept walking around before leaving the room. I let out the breath I was holding quietly as the front door was closed. 

I sighed in relief and opened the closet door, looking around before walking back out into the front room with Hyejoo. 

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Police were asking where you were." Jinsoul shrugged. 

"You're saying it like it isn't a big deal." Jungeun said to the blonde. 

"It's not like they found her, so we're fine." Jinsoul replied. 

"Anyway. It seems like your friend isn't giving up anytime soon on trying to find you. So we all have to be more careful with what we do." Haseul said.

"Yay, we love living in the shadows." Yeojin said with fake enthusiasm. 

Haseul sent a look at Yeojin and the young girl quickly went quiet, not saying anything else. 

"What are we even supposed to do now?" I asked. 

"Like I said, we just lay low for a little while." Haseul answered.

"Question is, how long though? Because I have a feeling that guy isn't going to give up." Sooyoung added. 

"He never does, Eventually he will though. It might take a while though." I told her.

"You two close or something?" Jinsoul asked.

"Known each other since middle school." I replied.

"Yeah he ain't gonna give up." Jungeun said, looking at her phone.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Look at this." Jungeun handed me her phone.

I looked at the phone screen as it viewed a article by the police department that had gotten on mainstream news. It was talking about how the police force was attempting to figure out all the missing cases to a higher standard after I went missing. So they thought at least. 

I groaned and handed Jungeun back her phone, running a hand through my hair, "He really isn't going to give up." 

"How do we make him?" Yeojin asked. 

The room fell silent, either because we didn't know, or were thinking. I had no clue though.

"I have an idea." Sooyoung spoke up.

We all turned our heads towards her as she sat up.

"It's risky, but I think it's our only chance." Sooyoung added.

"Just spit it out." Haseul said.

"We fake her death."


	15. 15.

"We fake her death."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. 

"It's just a idea!" Sooyoung raised her hands in surrender.

"How would we even do that?" Haseul asked.

"Well we could make like a little crime ish scene, some fake blood. We could make it happen." Sooyoung shrugged.

Everyone started to talk at once as I stayed quiet, leaving myself to my own thoughts, not trying to intervene or put in my opinion that could possibly risk my life or save it. 

'Well, it seems the girl is in a little problem.' Taeyong's voice arrived in my head.

'Fuck off.' I told him.

'Feisty, now lemme see. A fake death could go well, or not obviously.' He said.

'Last time I checked I did not ask for your input.' I hissed. 

'Geez, I just wanna help you.' I could practically feel his eye roll.

'Very funny, hell no.' I told him.

'Let me talk, dammit!' He yelled.

'Mmmmm, nah.' I smirked to myself and moved my attention back to the girls. 

"Look, even if we try to do this. I'm not risking putting her in danger." Haseul told Sooyoung.

"She won't be! We'll be right around the corner, right Hyejoo?"

"Yeah." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"No! I'm not having you try and fake her death!" Haseul exclaimed. 

"Nothing will go wrong, Haseul." Sooyoung put her arm around Haseul's shoulder. "Y/n is gonna be in good hands."

I titled my head to the side and looked at the other girls who just shrugged. I walked to the couch and sat down between Yerim and Yeojin while watching my sister argue with Sooyoung. 

"This isn't gonna go well is it?" I asked the two sitting next to me.

"Nope." They replied.

"Great." I muttered. 

"Look, Haseul. Your little sister will be fine, we can bring Jinsoul and Yerim to make sure nothing happens." Sooyoung said.

"That's a terrible idea!" Haseul told her. 

"I give up." Sooyoung threw her hands in the air. 

I thought to myself for a moment before taking into consideration what possibly could happen. Worst case scenario we get arrested or killed. Best case scenario Seoul thinks I'm dead and we don't have to hide.

"Why don't we just ask Y/n herself." Jinsoul waved her hand towards me. 

All eyes were on me in a matter of seconds as I could feel my face heat up. "Well I mean. It can go two ways. We either get killed or arrested, or it works and everyone thinks I'm dead. It would be our best option since nothing else would really work and the police would still hunt me down and I'm pretty sure we're on the suspect list for things anyway since you guys took me right outside of the building. So to say the least. I think we should do it."

"What?!" "Yes!" 

"Uh oh." I muttered. 

"Another argument is about to break lose." Yerim chuckled. 

"Yep." Yeojin nodded. 

Haseul let out a sigh as Sooyoung grinned.

"She'll be fine, she's in our good hands." Sooyoung told Haseul.

"If something happens to any of you, your head is going to the hounds." Haseul threatened. 

"Got it." Sooyoung nodded, "Now if you don't mind. We need to make a plan."

Sooyoung grabbed you, Yerim, and Yeojin before shifting back to her room. 

"Why are we here?" Yeojin and Yerim asked. 

"Because you two could be helpful." Sooyoung shrugged. 

"That's a first you have ever said that to me." Yeojin said. 

"Don't make me regret it." Sooyoung told the youngest. "Anyway. I have a idea on how to do this."

"Better be good." I crossed my arms.

LATER

"Ya know when you said we should fake my death. I didn't think this." I told Sooyoung as I laid on the ground with a knife next to me, fake blood on it and next to me. 

"It's good right?" Yeojin asked.

"This is such a bad idea." I groaned. 

"Oh shush." Yerim hit my shoulder. 

I raised a eyebrow at her as she just smiled at me. Chuckling, I laid my head on the cement. 

"How does one play dead?" I asked.

"Well because you're a vampire and sort of already dead. You can just hold your breath, for a really long time. So just do that." Sooyoung shrugged. 

"Got it." I nodded.

"Great! We'll stay behind the wall and wait for someone." Sooyoung told me and dragged the two away. 

I let out a small breath and closed my eyes, slowly stopping my breathing. 

"Oh my god." A male's voice gasped. "Taeyong hyung! Come here some girl is bleeding!"

'Taeyong?!' The girls and I yelled to each other. 

I heard footsteps come towards me as I still acted dead.

"What do we do?!" The male's voice asked.

"Calm down, Lucas." Taeyong said. "I know her."

'Can someone help me please!' I yelled to the girls. 

'Figuring it out.' Sooyoung replied.

'Well hurry up.' I told her. 

"How do you know her, hyung?" The male who I assumed, Lucas was. 

"Remember those LOONA girls?" Taeyong asked.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

"She's with them." Taeyong told him.

"Oh don't tell me you still have a grudge on them? Just because one of them wouldn't date you? It's dumb." Lucas sighed.

"No it isn't. Because they'll see what they did wrong." Taeyong said. 

'CAN YOU HURRY UP!' I yelled. 

'I got this.' Yerim said.

'Yerim what the hell are you doing?!' Sooyoung yelled. 

I heard more footsteps who I assumed was Yerim.

"Hey! What happened?! Get away from her!" Yerim yelled.

"Yerim?" Taeyong growled. 

"Taeyong. Step away from her." Yerim said to him.

"We just found her here, I wanted to help her." Lucas told Yerim.

"Well thank you, but I will take her back." Yerim told the two boys.

"And if I don't let you?" Taeyong asked.

"Then I might just have to use force." Yerim replied.

"You won't need to do that. Hyung, let's just go." Lucas said. 

"No. We just wanted to help." Taeyong said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't care. Leave her alone." Yerim replied.

I felt like I was dead, that was good right? To act dead. But right now, I was just freaking out. 

I felt someone touch my neck, like they were reading my pulse.

'Y/n I'm about to ask you to do something.' Yerim told me

'Which is what?' I asked.

'You need to stop your heartbeat.' Yerim said.

'What?!' I exclaimed.

'Just keep telling yourself that you are dead. Okay? I'll tell you when to stop.' Yerim told me.

'You better.' I replied.

I did what she said and told myself I was dead. Soon not being able to feel my own heartbeat. 

"She has no pulse." Yerim said out loud. 

Ohhhhh, that's what she was trying to do. 

"What?" The two boys asked.

"She has no pulse, and she isn't breathing. She's dead." Yerim told them. 

"But isn't she a vampire? She can't die." Lucas said.

I heard the knife being picked up before Yerim spoke again, "Because a hunter killed her."

"Hunters are after you?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Now they are." Yerim said.

"Hyung, we have to go. We have to tell Johnny hyung." Lucas said.

"No. Don't tell anyone." Yerim told them. "You'll be dead soon enough. Better not make it quicker. Leave. Now."

Dang. Who knew Yerim could be dark. 

I heard footsteps fade out as Yerim leaned to my ear.

"They're gone. You can wake up now."

I gasped and shot my body up, looking at Yerim as Sooyoung and Yeojin ran up to us two. 

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Sooyoung asked us both.

"I'm good." I told her. 

Yerim let out a sigh of relief while looking at me, a small smile on her face. "Good."


	16. 16.

The next day everyone was in the front room, sitting on the couch. 

Haseul turned the channel to the news and stopped.

"A death has been reported yesterday night. The death of Y/L/N Y/n was reported last night. Cops went to where the scene was and only found a knife and stained blood on the ground. We'll keep updates."

I let out a sigh of relief and slouched on the couch. "Thank goodness."

"Told you it would work." Sooyoung told Haseul. 

"Yeah, yeah." Haseul muttered. "Well now that we know that everyone thinks she is dead. Let's go do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just go out. Maybe a mall or something." Haseul shrugged.

"Mall!" Yerim and Yeojin yelled.

"Mall it is." Haseul said.

2 HOURS LATER

"I. Love. Shopping." I grinned, holding many bags as we sat down at the food court.

We ordered food a little bit later. I noticed a small group of guys, all except one wearing hats and sunglasses. I titled my head to the side as it seemed they kept looking at me. The one who didn't have sunglasses or a hat had pastel purple hair and looked younger than the others.

I kept eating before the the purple haired boy stood up, walking over to us. 

"Hi! Uh." He looked at the group of boys before me. "I'm Chenle and uhm my friends over there wanted me to ask you something!" He smiled.

Aww he is so cute! I couldn't help but smile back at him and nod. He stuttered a little, almost like he didn't know what to say or how to say it  
"Okay."

"Is your name Y/L/N, Y/n?" He asked. 

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "Can I ask why you are asking?"

"My friends, they wanted to know." Chenle replied.

"Give me a good reason, then I'll answer your question." I told him.

Chenle groaned, "Look. I barely even know why, those guys are crazy. For all I know they just want to know your name. Or kill you." He mumbled the last part. 

"What?! Why the hell would they want to kill me?" I asked.

"Well uhm, I've heard some. Things." Chenle stuttered.

"Like what?" I asked. 

"Uh you and your friends trying to kill Taeyong hyung, uhm your friends taking you away from him, that kind of stuff." Chenle answered. 

"Taeyong?! Oh hell no. I am NOT dealing with that man, again." I stood up and tossed my food away in the bin. 

"Wait!" Chenle followed me, "Can you at least answer my question?"

I turned to the young boy and moved my sunglasses and face mask so he could see my face fully. "I'm supposed to be dead. Yes, I am Y/N Y/L/N. But I'm dead. So keep it at that." 

Chenle just nodded slightly, "Okay." 

I shot him a small smile before walking back to the girls. Seeing Chenle walk back over to the boys, he shook his head. Looking over at me for a second and smiling, before back at the boys who he had sat with. 

"What was going on with that kid?" Haseul asked me. 

"Wondering if I was who I was." I answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sooyoung questioned.

"He was asking if I was Y/N." I told them. "He's with Taeyong, that's why."

"What did you tell him?" 

"That I'm dead." I said simply, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." Haseul nodded and stood up, "I think it's enough for today anyway."


	17. 17.

Reader POV

"Why the fuck is he so obsessed with me?" I groaned into my pillow.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. A knock was heard on my door as I groaned again, "Come in!"

"Hey, can we talk for a second?"

I sat up and saw Jinsoul in the doorway.

"Yeah." I nodded and moved over on my bed.

Jinsoul walked next to me and sat down, "I wanted to talk about uhm, the other day. When I told you about, ya know. Haseul and stuff."

I nodded, leaning against the wall, "Okay."

"I realized that I upset you, probably a lot. And I'm sorry, I mean. I know it was part of your training and all but. I shouldn't have gone that far to talk about your family. That was a low blow." Jinsoul said

"I think we do. Was she that much of a bitch? And I thought you had daddy issues." Jinsoul added. "But I'm pretty sure you do as well right? Never had a father figure in your life so you depended on yourself, becoming cold and not knowing how to talk to others because of your family life huh? A brother maybe, that was it right? You're very easy to read, girlie."

"Shut up." I looked at her.

"I think I'll continue." She said. "A younger brother, gone through so much at a young age, parents divorced when he was barely even five, father ran off. Mother stayed and became cold to her own kids? But poor, poor Y/n neglected her own family that she was still with. Which resulted in her young, ten year old brother to become depressed, feeling like he didn't have a sister anymore. How did that make you feel Y/n? Knowing that you left your own blood in the dirt? Must suck huh? I wonder if you regret it? Do you? You know what you did when you left your family to live with Yoongi. You know what yo put your brother through, but it seemed as though you didn't care. Was that it Y/n?"

"Shut the hell up! You know nothing!" I yelled, glaring at her. The sight in my vision turning red.

"Jinsoul, stop it." Haesul told her.

"It's fine, Haseul." Jinsoul reassured Haesul, looking at the other girls that were now in the room. "Now I think you know what you did Y/n? Do you know what happened to your brother once you left? He became more depressed yes? He was so young, to have a hateful mother and a neglecting noona? You know where your father went? He went down to another small town in Seoul, meeting another woman."

I bit my lip and nodded slightly, "It's fine." 

Jinsoul quickly shook her head, "No, it isn't. I went way to far with that. I mean hell, Haseul talked to me after and told me."

"It's fine. Really." I told her, looking at my hands. 

"Y/n...Look at me." Jinsoul said. 

I didn't notice that tears were in my eyes until Jinsoul lifted my head up to look at her.

"I didn't mean to upset you that much." Jinsoul said softly. 

"It's fine, it just. Kinda hit me I guess." I said quietly. "Because all you said. Was true."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, Y/n." Jinsoul hugged you tightly. 

"It's fine." I shook my head.

"No it isn't, Y/n. Stop saying it is when you're about to cry." Jinsoul said.

I let out a sigh and put my head on her shoulder, "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Jinsoul asked with a worried tone.

"Because I'm acting like a little kid." I sighed. 

"No you aren't. You're allowed to be upset." Jinsoul said.

I bit my lip and didn't say anything.

"Y/n, you know that right? You don't have to act tough all the time. You know that right?" Jinsoul asked.

"No." I shook my head.

Jinsoul lifted my head and wiped the tears that were falling, "Y/n...You don't have to be tough all the time, okay?"

I nodded slightly, "Okay." 

"Good, I'm going to always tell you that." Jinsoul smiled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. 

"Well now that the sad fest is over. Haseul wanted us all to do something, so meet at the living room." Jinsoul kissed my head and got up before walking out of the room.

I let out a deep sigh and fell back onto my bed, deciding I'll get up in a little bit. Not only but a few seconds later my quietness was disrupted by a small child yelling. 

"Yah! Y/n unnie!" 

"What Yeojin-ah?!" I yelled back. 

"Can I come in?!" 

"Fine." I groaned. 

Yeojin walked in and jumped on my bed next to me "Hi."

"What do you want?" I asked her. 

"Rude, I just wanted to talk to my favorite unnie." Yeojin pouted.

I raised a eyebrow at her, "Yeojin. I've barely known you for 3 months. How am I your favorite unnie?"

"I dunno." Yeojin shrugged. "But I wanted to talk to you about something."

"OKay, what is it?" I asked her. 

"Well I possibly overheard a conversation between Chaewon unnie and Yerim unnie talking about you and Hyejoo unnie-" Yeojin was quickly cut off by a yell. 

"Yeojin and Y/n! Get out of that room!" Sooyoung yelled.

Yeojin groaned and looked at me, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded and got up, dragging Yeojin out of the room and into the front room, "Why are you yelling?"

"Did Jinsoul not tell you to come out here?" Sooyoung asked. 

"No she did, but Yeojin wanted to talk to me for a moment." I answered. 

"Well anyway, we are all here for a meeting. So obviously, the world thinks Y/n is dead, which is amazing. It also means that most hunters are off us and going for others. But we still have to deal with Taeyong, sadly, we know he won't give up anytime soon. So I made a few calls, and got us some help. We will be meeting them tomorrow around lunch." Haseul told us all. 

"Yay, more people to meet." I said with fake enthusiasm. 

"At least they will help us, they know their way around as they have been vampires much longer than us. And they've had to deal with Taeyong." Sooyoung said. 

"They better." I mumbled. "Is that it?" I asked. 

"Yeah, go back to doing whatever." Haseul nodded. 

I nodded and walked back to my room, closing the door and falling on my bed. 

"Why the fuck is he so obsessed with me?"


	18. 18.

"Y/n get up!" 

A body landed on mine as I groaned loudly, "What the hell....?"

I opened my eyes to see Hyejoo smiling at me, "Hi.  
"Well hello as well." I chuckled. "Why did you jump on me?"

"I'm bored and no one is awake." Hyejoo replied.

"So you woke me up, by yelling?" I asked. 

"And jumping on you. But yes." Hyejoo smiled. 

"Gosh you're lucky that you're cute." I laughed. 

"I'm not cute." Hyejoo pouted. 

"Yes you are." I nodded. 

Hyejoo playfully glared at me before rolling off and next to me. "No I'm not."

"Mmm, whatever you say." I chuckled.

Hyejoo pouted while looking at you, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Not one bit." I shook my head. 

Hyejoo groaned and looked at the ceiling. 

"I'm bored." I said. 

"Wanna make food?" Hyejoo asked. 

"Can you even cook?" I replied. 

"Better than Chaewon unnie." Hyejoo shrugged and got up, dragging me off the bed. 

"Last month she almost burned the place down." I chuckled. 

"Exactly, now Sooyoung unnie won't let her cook whatsoever." Hyejoo chuckled, walking to the kitchen.

"Let's just make sure we don't get banned from it too now." I grinned. 

"I'll try." Hyejoo smiled, "What should we make?"

"What do we have?" I asked, standing behind her. 

"Everything." Hyejoo answered. 

"Then let's make everything." I suggested. 

"Lets do it." Hyejoo nodded, starting to grab random things. 

I started to grab random things as well and put them on the large counter. "Everyone is still asleep right?"

"Yep." Hyejoo nodded. 

"Great." I smiled before starting to make food. 

A HOUR LATER

Yeah, the kitchen was surprisingly not as big as a mess as Hyejoo and I thought. Somehow. 

Making a bunch of food was a success as the girls were all still asleep as well. 

After finishing the cooking we heard someone walk in. We looked at each other and quickly tried to cover the mess before hearing someone clear their throat. 

We turned around to see Haseul. 

"Hi unnie." We smiled innocently. 

"What happened in here?" Haseul asked. 

"Well we tried to uhm, make food. And we did! But made a small mess." I answered. 

"At least it isn't as bad as Chaewon." Haseul muttered. "When did you two(2) get up?"

"Like, a hour or so ago." Hyejoo answered. 

"Oh wow, and you made what exactly?" Haseul asked. 

"Everything." Hyejoo and I replied. 

"What do you mean everything?" Haseul questioned. 

"Everything." I said. 

"Oh geez." Haseul groaned. "Okay you two(2) aren't allowed in the kitchen anymore." 

"What?!" Hyejoo and I yelled. 

"We didn't even burn the place down!" I defended. 

"Yes but you made." Haseul looked behind us, "Everything."

"Aish, what's going on in here?" Sooyoung walked in behind Haseul. 

"Nothing!" Hyejoo and I said quickly. 

Sooyoung raised a eyebrow at us, waiting for us to answer. 

"Okay fine! We tried to cook and sorta made, uhm everything." I answered. 

"How on earth do you make everything?" Sooyoung asked.

"I dunno." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"At least they didn't burn the place." Sooyoung muttered. 

"That's what we said!" Hyejoo and I said. 

"Then what the hell is going on?" Sooyoung asked. 

"I woke up to things clashing around and found them like this." Haseul answered. 

"Oh, okay. Well did you make good food at least?" Sooyoung asked us both. 

"Yeah." Hyejoo and I nodded. 

"Then who cares, Haseul? They can clean it later. Until then, let's get everyone up and eat. We have to meet up with you know who later today." Sooyoung said. 

"Right." Haseul nodded, "Get plates for everyone you two(2)." 

"We already did." Hyejoo replied. 

"Oh. Then wake everyone up." Haseul said. 

Hyejoo and I looked at each other and groaned before nodding, "Fine."

"You have to wake up Yeojin, though." I said and quickly ran off to wake the others.

"Yah! That's not fair!"

2 HOURS LATER

"I'm still mad you made me wake up Yeojin." Hyejoo muttered as she walked next to me.

We were all currently walking towards some random place, I wasn't really listening to Haseul so I don't know where.

"You should have ran faster." I shrugged.

"I don't run." Hyejoo said.

"I know." I smiled sheepishly. 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and gently shoved me. "Rude."

"What?! I agreed with you." I said.

"You weren't supposed to agree!" Hyejoo whined.

"Ohhhh." I chuckled. "Oops?"

"Aye lovebirds, we're here." Jinsoul told us.

"Do you have to call us that?" I asked.

"What else would I call you?" Jinsoul replied.

"Our actual names?" Hyejoo said.

"Nah." Jinsoul shook her head and walked inside the restaurant we were in front of.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Hyejoo's hand before walking in, seeing Jinsoul walk to the table with the girls and seven(7) other girls.

"People. Fun." I muttered.

"It'll be fine, hopefully." Hyejoo walked towards where the others sat. 

"Ah finally the last two(2)." Jinsoul chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes and sat down between Haseul and Hyejoo. "So, what exactly is going on?" 

"Right." Haseul clapped her hands together, "Basically these girls here are going to help us a bit with our situation with Taeyong." 

The several girls in front of us introduced themselves, I looked at the seven(7) girls in front of us and nodded, "Mkay, how?" 

"Well, we've had a few...encounters with Taeyong." Minji spoke. "We eventually were able to get him off of us though, it took a while but it worked."

"Yeah, basically the same thing was happening with us, obviously he maybe thinks you're dead. Which is great, but I doubt he will actually think that, though." Siyeon said.

"Basically your idea is what we did except to, much more extremes needless to say." Dami added.

"What do you mean more extremes?" I asked.

The seven(7) girls looked at each other for a moment before back at me. 

"Drove a car off a cliff."


	19. 19.

"Drive a car off a cliff."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We are not driving Y/n off a cliff!" Hyejoo and Haseul said in unison.

"Woah, okay we didn't say that." Siyeon raised her hands up in defense.

"That's exactly what you just said!" I replied.

"We don't have to do exactly that. We were trying to say we must go to a extreme for Taeyong to believe it." Handong told us.

I groaned and put my head on the table before looking back at them, "Fine. But anything other than driving a car off a damn cliff."

"Got it." The seven(7) girls smiled.

AT HOME

I walked in with the others and immediately fell onto the couch, "what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Well what daredevil things do you think you could do?" Jungeun asked.

"I dunno! I'm a cop for Christ's sake. Well. Was. I don't know." I sighed.

"Well we definitely aren't having you drive off a cliff." Haseul said.

"Yay." I raised my hands up with fake enthusiasm. 

"But we still need to figure out what to do." Haseul added.

I groaned and let my hands fall back down next to my sides. "Fine, I'll think of something. Give me a hour."

"Don't make it something that could actually kill you." Haseul told me.

"Well what can actually kill me?" I asked.

"I don't actually know." Haseul admitted.

"Then there won't be a problem." I smiled and stood up before going to my room, grabbing a random piece of paper and a pen.

"Alright. Ways to die that hopefully won't actually kill me." I muttered.

A HOUR LATER

"I have figured out a few ways to kill me without actually killing me!" I yelled as I walked into the living room.

"Oh geez." Haseul muttered. 

"The list is, getting shot around a organ but not hitting it, getting hit by a car or drowning." I said.

"Those are all terrible ideas!" Haseul exclaimed. 

"I got nothing better!" I threw my hands up in the air. 

"Why can't we just do what we did last time?" Yeojin groaned. 

"Because Taeyong barely believed us." Sooyoung replied. 

"Okay but if we did any of those, how the hell would we do it? There's no way any of us would shoot you, hit you with a car, or have you drown." Haseul sighed. 

"Well it doesn't have to be you guys." I replied. 

"Oh hell no. Don't even say you would let those other girls do it instead of us." Hyejoo said, looking at you. 

"Well I know that none of you would do it." I told her. 

"I would." Hyejoo muttered, leaning back. "They could actually kill you."

"I'm pretty sure they are trying to help." I crossed my arms. 

"We barely even know them." Hyejoo replied. 

"And? If they say they are going to help us, then they will." I said.

"Yeah, you thought the same about Taeyong." Hyejoo scoffed. 

"Okay you two(2), stop it." Haseul told us both. 

"Well sorry I didn't know he was going to try and freaking kill me." I rolled my eyes. 

"And look where we are now." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"Are you two(2) really fighting right now? Stop it." Sooyoung stood next to Haseul and crossed her arms. 

"Are you blaming me for this?" I asked. 

"I'm saying that you think they are going to help you, you thought Taeyong would and look where we are." Hyejoo replied. 

"You're the one(1) who wanted to save me so damn bad." I argued. 

"You would have died." Hyejoo's eyes narrowed. 

"So you think because of one(1) screw up everyone is going to try and kill me?"" I asked whlie crossing my arms

"I never said that. But they might." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"You don't know that." I retorted. 

"And you don't know either." Hyejoo shot back. 

"Stop it you two(2)!" Sooyoung exclaimed. 

"Glad to know you don't want to help." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the front room and to my own room, slamming the door closed. 

I fell on my bed and groaned loudly, pulling the covers over my head and completely isolating myself. 

"Hyejoo what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sooyoung yelled. 

I couldn't hear the response and at this point didn't even want to. I rolled over and stared at the wall. Closing my eyes and hoping to just ignore everything else. 

'Y/n unnie, can I come into your room?' Yeojin asked. 

'Sure.' I replied. 

A couple seconds later my door opened and then closed, "Y/n unnie?"

"Hi Yeojin." I mumbled. 

"Can you take the blanket off your face?" Yeojin asked. 

I threw the blanket off my face and looked at Yeojin, "There." 

"Thanks, uh I just wanted to see if you were, ya know okay. After, that." Yeojin said. 

"I'm fine, Yeojin." I replied. 

"Wow that was a lie." Yeojin sat next to you, "It was a dumb argument and I'm sure Hyejoo unnie didn't mean it." 

"I'm pretty sure she did, why would she say it otherwise?" I sighed. 

"Hyejoo unnie is, well. Stuff like that happens sometimes, like with the rest of yyxy there was a few arguments that I remember of Hyejoo unnie saying some dumb stuff. Which is also why her and Chaewon unnie faded apart." Yeojin explained. 

"Wait what?" I asked, looking at the shorter girl. 

"Oh right, Hyejoo unnie and Chaewon unnie used to be really close, like, really close. I honestly thought they were dating for a small period of time if I'm being honest." Yeojin chuckled. "Anyway, they were really close, then a argument between them and they faded apart really fast." 

"Oh wow, I never would have expected that." I said.

"Yeah, I figured that. Now they will barely look at each other in the eye unless they're forced to." Yeojin added. "Which is why I also don't know if Hyejoo unnie meant what she said or not." 

"What are the chances?" I asked. 

"Honestly? From what I've seen. Probably thirty(30) percent." Yeojin answered. 

"Great." I groaned. "Barely any chance pretty much."

"Sort of. But I don't think she meant any of what she said." Yeojin shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. 

"She really likes you, unnie. And not just because she bit you. Because she has actually feelings for you." Yeojin responded. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Trust me, she rants." Yeojin chuckled. "But seriously, I think she'll apologize." 

"Well thanks then, Yeojin. When did you get so smart?" I chuckled, gently nudging her. 

"I guess I got it from you." Yeojin shrugged. 

"Okay but I'm not that smart, I thought you would have said school. But that works too." I said. 

"Meh, doesn't matter." Yeojin shrugged again, "Oh and I have some other news, kinda good and bad at the same time."

"Oh no." I groaned. 

"Remember what I was starting to tell you yesterday before Sooyoung unnie yelled for us to come out of the room?" Yeojin asked. 

"Mhm." I hummed. 

"Well I heard Chaewon unnie and Yerim unnie talking about you and Hyejoo unnie and uh, it was interesting." Yeojin said. 

"Im Yeojin don't you dare!"


	20. 20.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yeojin groaned as she looked at the two(2) older girls in front of us. 

"What the..." I trailed off, looking between the three(3) girls. 

"Yeojin don't you dare." 

"Okay maybe we all should like, not yell at Yeojin." I told them. 

"I didn't even do anything!" Yeojin exclaimed. 

"You were about to!" Chaewon and Yerim glared at the younger girl. 

"Why can't she say what she wanted to?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

Chaewon and Yerim exchanged a glance before looking back at you, "She shouldn't, not that she can't." 

"Oh my gosh!" Yeojin groaned. 'I'm just gonna tell you here quickly before they find out, okay?' Yeojin added. 

'Got it.' I replied. 'Hurry it up.' 

"Oh hell no, don't you dare Yeojin." Chaewon shook her head, walking up to the girl. 

"Unnie, leave it. It doesn't matter." Yerim told the blonde. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jinsoul walked inside. 

"She has to know." Yeojin looked at Chaewon. 

"No, she doesn't." Chaewon replied. 

"You just don't want Hyejoo unnie to know, not her." Yeojin stated. 

"Neither of them are supposed to know, Yeojin." 

"Know what?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. 

"Chaewon unnie still has feelings for Hyejoo unnie and Yerim unnie has feelings for you!" Yeojin told me before quickly running out of the room. 

"Im Yeojin!" Chaewon yelled, running after the girl. 

Yerim ran out after Chaewon and Yeojin as Jinsoul looked at me with wide eyes, "What the hell just happened?" 

"I have no clue." I answered. 

"I'll go make sure Yeojin doesn't get killed." Jinsoul sighed and walked out, "Park Chaewon and Choi Yerim! Get over here now!" 

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed, covering my hands with my face, hearing a knock on the door I groaned and turned to face the wall. 

I heard footsteps come towards me as I felt a weight added next to me. 

"Y/n, can we talk please? Just for a few seconds?" 

I sighed and turned over to face Hyejoo, "What do you want? To tell me how I'm going to get myself killed?" 

"What? No. Look I. I shouldn't have said that stuff, I was just upset and." Hyejoo sighed. "I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry." 

I felt my heart drop as I hugged her. "I guess the bad girl does have a heart." 

"I always did." Hyejoo chuckled. "I just don't show it much. But I guess you're an exception." 

I smiled and pecked her lips, "I'm honored to be that exception." 

"Don't get sappy." Hyejoo playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Yah, I'm allowed to since you don't very often." I chuckled. 

"Whatever." Hyejoo waved her hand. "Can we just sleep and figure all this stuff out tomorrow." 

"It's barely six(6)." I replied. 

"And? It's sleep time." Hyejoo chuckled.

"Fine." I shook my head and smiled lightly. 

"Yay." Hyejoo smiled back and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh and by the way, I heard everything." 

"You said sleep time, it's sleep time." I said quickly. 

Hyejoo shook her head and kissed my head, "Fine, sleep time." 

I smiled softly and closed my eyes, somehow falling asleep much quicker than usual. 


	21. 21.

"Y/n, wake up. It's like eleven(11) am" 

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Hyejoo looking at me, "Five(5) more minutes." 

"You said that three(3) times." Hyejoo laughed. 

"I don't wanna get up, though!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. 

"Well sadly, you have to. We have to deal with the Taeyong issue, and now the Chaewon unnie and Yerim unnie issue." Hyejoo pulled the covers off my face. 

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled, sitting up as my hair fell in front of my face. 

"I'll be in the front room until everyone gets ready." Hyejoo said. 

"Are you ready?" I asked. 

"Pretty much. After trying to get you up I gave up and got ready then came back." Hyejoo shrugged. 

"Give me like five(5) minutes." I said and got off the bed. 

"Which means fifteen(15) minutes, got it." Hyejoo chuckled and got up and left the room. 

"that's not true." I mumbled, pulling the blanket back over my face. 

After a couple of minutes I groaned and decided to get up, mumbling curses under my breath, "it's too early for this."

After getting dressed I walked out into the front room and sat on the couch next to Yeojin, "hi."

"Hi." Yeojin replied.

"If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not. And I'm sure the others aren't either." I told her.

"Thanks, unnie. But I'm pretty sure Yerim and Chaewon unnie are mad." Yeojin sighed.

"You don't know that." I frowned.

"They acted like it." Yeojin crossed her arms.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing her hand, "Follow me." 

I walked back towards my room, passing Hyejoo I gestured to Yeojin then my room. She just nodded and kept walking.

I walked into my room and closed the door before sitting on the bed, "Yeojin, you know those two(2) are too nice to hate you, right?"

"That's what everyone thinks." Yeojin mumbled, kicking at the ground. "Yerim unnie is the sunshine and Chaewon unnie is the princess."

"Sit down." I told her.

She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Now, what makes you think they hate you?" I asked.

"Well they chased me around the dorm and kept yelling until I got to my room. They haven't talked to me all morning and it's just glares." Yeojin explained.

"Maybe they're just mad right now but they don't hate you. I'm sure by the end of the day they will talk to you again. Just give them a little time to get their heads straight." I replied.

"I don't know, unnie. They looked really mad. Especially Yerim unnie. And I've never seen her that mad." Yeojin's voice went quieter throughout the sentence.

"Yeojin-ah. I'm sure she was just mad at the moment. I highly doubt the sweetest girls here hate you." I told her.

"I didn't want to get them mad. I just wanted to tell you. Now Yerim unnie hates me." Yeojin mumbled.

"And Chaewon unnie." I added.

"Yeah, and Chaewon unnie." Yeojin nodded.

"Look, I can talk to them or have one(1) of the other girls talk to them if you want." I suggested.

"No it's fine, I'll deal with it." Yeojin shrugged.

"You shouldn't." I sighed, standing up. "Come on, we'll deal with that later." 

Yeojin nodded subtly and stood up before walking out of the room.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before looking up at the sound of a knock on the doorframe. 

"Hey." I said, smiling slightly.

"What was that about?" Hyejoo asked.

"She thinks Yerim unnie and Chaewon unnie hate her." I sighed.

"Neither of them have talked to her all day." Hyejoo nodded.

"I was informed." I mumbled.

"You're gonna try and talk to them aren't you?" Hyejoo asked.

"I can't have them hate each other. Yeojin's really upset from it." I answered.

"Are you sure they'll want to, ya know, talk to you out of everybody?" Hyejoo questioned.

"If not, then they can deal with it." I said.

"Oh geez, that's gonna go so wrong." Hyejoo mumbled.

"It shouldn't." I shrugged.

"Let's hope you're right, Haseul unnie wants to talk to everyone about what to do." Hyejoo grabbed my hand and started to walk to the front room.

"Great." I muttered.

We walked into the front room and sat on the small couch as Haseul and Sooyoung stood in front of everyone. 

"Now that we have everyone, we need to talk about the Taeyong situation." Haseul started.

"Basically we need to fake Y/n's death again." Sooyoung added, "Because Taeyong isn't gonna believe that she's actually dead." 

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked. 

"Well you came up with a few ideas, right? We're going to speak with the dreamcatcher girls and see if they can do anything." Haseul answered. 

"As long as he gets off my back, whatever." I mumbled. 

"Then we leave in fifteen(15) minutes. Get ready and meet outside." Sooyoung clapped her hands together. 

I groaned and leaned against Hyejoo, "I had fifteen(15) more minutes to get ready and you told me to get up." 

"Okay but to be fair, I didn't know she would say that." Hyejoo chuckled. 

"Lies." I chuckled. 

"Whatever." Hyejoo laughed.

"I wanna go back to sleep." I whined.

"But then you won't get back up." Hyejoo replied.

"I hate that you're right." I groaned.

"I know." Hyejoo chuckled

A HOUR LATER

"So what ideas did you come up with exactly?" Minji asked me.

"Well uh I either get shot, hit by a car, or drown." I shrugged.

"Okay, shooting would be hard because we would need someone who knows exactly where the organs are so you don't bleed out. Getting hit by a car would also be hard because we would have to it you at the certain rate so you wouldn't die from impact or when you hit the ground. Drowning would be the easiest probably if you can hold your breath for a long period of time." Siyeon explained.

"So I fake drown myself then?" I asked.

"Its the easiest way, so yes." Siyeon nodded.

"Okay, when and where should we do it?" I questioned.

"There's this not very known hotel about half an hour from here, it has a huge pool on the backside of it, we can head there soon." Bora answered.

"How do we get Taeyong there, though?" I raised a eyebrow. 

"Easy, you talk to him. He'll answer you more than us." Bora shrugged.

"This better work." I mumbled.

"It will." Siyeon smiled slightly.

I sighed and nodded, "Fine."

'Alright listen up here you dick.'

'Ah Y/n. What a pleasant surprise.' Taeyong replied with a chuckle.

'Look, you know i'm not dead. If you want to talk, meet me at this hotel in a couple of hours on the other side of town.' I told him.

'I'll be there.' He said.

'Good.' I said before looking at the girls. "A couple of hours, he'll be there."


	22. 22.

We all sat in the car outside of the hotel. I was bouncing my leg up and down and biting my lip nervously.

"What if this goes wrong?" I asked. "Like, what if he holds me under the water and I die? What if he grabs me and takes me somewhere?"

"Nothing will happen." Minji cut me off. "We will be right behind the fence so if something happens we will get you out of there."

"You better be right." I mumbled, "Let's do this, I guess."

The girls nodded as we climbed out of the car.

"Come on, we have to go around the back and before Taeyong shows up." Bora said and started to walk behind the hotel.

I sighed and followed her towards the back of the hotel. 

We got to the fence and could see the pool through it. Bora started to climb the fence and jumped over it.

"Come on, we don't have a whole lot of time." 

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered before climbing over the fence and jumping on the ground.

"How are we even supposed to do this anyway?" I asked as we stood in front of the pool.

"Just talk to him, get him angry or something, he puts his hands on you, fall backwards, fake drown." Bora answered. 

"How the..." I trailed off. 

"You faked your death once, right? You were able to stop your breathing but you could still communicate with them. Just do that again, but underwater." Bora said. 

"You better be right." I muttered. 

"I'm always right." She grinned, "Now go do your thing." 

I rolled my eyes subtly and watched her leave before sighing and waiting for Taeyong to hopefully show up. 

"Well look who it is."

I looked up to see Taeyong in front of me

"Oh, you showed up." I said, slightly shocked.

"Well obviously I would, did you doubt me that much?" Taeyong asked with a small smirk. 

"Yeah, actually. I did." I nodded. 

"Good to know." He chuckled, "Anyway, what did you want to speak about?" 

Speak about? Shit, I didn't even think of that. This is already going to go terrible. 

"Oh uhm, I just wanted to ask a few questions." I answered. 

"Well I'll let you ask I guess, as long as I know your little posse isn't here." He crossed his arms. 

"They aren't." I told him. 

"How can I believe you?" He asked. 

"Because they already would have been seen." I answered, crossing my arms. 

"Fine, ask your questions then." He sighed. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked. 

He let out a small laugh, "Oh isn't that obvious?" He put his hand over my cheek, "I want you for myself, darling."   
I cringed in my head and looked up at him, "And why's that?" 

"Because you, my darling. Have some great potential as a vampire." He replied. "And you would fit in great with the rest of my team."

"Why would I join you anyway?" I hissed. 

"Because I know you lied to Chenle, and I knew it was you. You already gained a soft spot for him even though you had met him once." Taeyong said. 

"So?" I snarkily asked. 

"So I know you wouldn't mind being around any other one of them" Taeyong stated, taking a step closer. 

I took a step back and shook my head, "Well then you're wrong." 

"How do you know?" Taeyong asked, taking another step forward. "You were interested in me at first sight." 

"And then I saw who you really are, which is not the same as what I first met." I told him, taking another step backwards. 

"Maybe that's just because of what those girls told you. Tell me, Y/n. Do you even enjoy your time with them? Or would you rather enjoy your time with men who will treat you right?" He asked. 

"I love the time I have around the girls, and I barely know you." I spat. 

"And you barely knew their names but you went with them over me." Taeyong pointed out, another step. 

"You wanted me to fuck you, I barely knew you." I lightly pushed him back, taking another step back, feeling my feet barely hanging over the edge of the pool. 

"I know you enjoyed it, though." Taeyong hissed. "You didn't back away until they showed up."

"I was drunk!" I exclaimed, pushing him back again. 

"You can't deny that you would have liked it, instead you went off with those girls. And look where you are now, you're arguing with me, because you went off with them." Taeyong growled. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him, "Now listen to me, I don't know what you're idea or plan is. But it won't work. You will be coming with me, and I don't care if you like it or not." 

"Fuck off." I spat and pushed myself back from him with too much force. 

And just like that, as I pushed myself backwards the last time, I held my breath as I felt the cold water hit my back and cover my entire body. Just stop breathing like last time, it should be easy right? Yeah no, wrong on every single level. 

The pool cover came off as I hit the water and felt it start to wrap around my body. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. How the hell am I supposed to actually survive from this? Oh I am so dead for real this time. 

I heard a yell before feeling another person jump in next to me. I kept my eyes shut and focused on my breathing, oh wait. YOU CAN'T BREATH UNDERWATER STUPID. I started to completely panic and hoped it was one(1) of the girls because maybe Taeyong left. I tried to focus on not breathing but without actually not breathing as I slowed my heart rate down. 

I continued to slow my breath and heart rate until it felt like I was dead. Until I felt myself being pulled out of the water and back onto ground. 

"Y/n? Y/n? Shit, shit, shit." Taeyong's voice rang. 

Why the fuck did he get me out of that damn water? This is NOT how this was supposed to go. 

"Shit, what do I do?" He mumbled. "I guess you're going back with me." 

Wait what.

His arms wrapped around my body before I opened my eyes as he shifted. And just like that, the pool and hotel was gone. And we were some place completely different. 

A large dorm it seemed. 

His large dorm. 

With a bunch of other guys. 

Oh shit.


	23. 23.

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"You think I'm supposed to know that?"

"I was just asking, calm down." 

"Can you two shut up?!"

I opened my eyes to see four boys standing above me, I blinked a few times and recognized a few of them, but not well enough to put in names. 

"Oh she's awake! Taeyong hyung! She's awake!" 

"Oh shit." I mumbled, trying to sit up. 

"Hey, you probably shouldn't move." 

"You don't tell me what to do." I snapped, standing up.

"Damn, sorry." He raised his hands up in defense. "Just saying."

"Where's Taeyong?" I asked

"Right here."

I turned my head to see Taeyong with his arms crossed, "And I want a thank you."

"For what?" I crossed my arms

"Saving your damn life." 

"I didn't want saving."

"Fucking christ." Taeyong groaned, "I saved your damn life, at least give me a thank you even if you didn't want saving." 

"I don't have to give you anything." I spat. 

"You are quickly going to get on my last nerve." He walked up to me, "You're staying here now, and you aren't leaving." 

"You can't force me to stay." I replied.

"Yes I can, because there is currently 21 of us in one dorm, you won't leave." He growled. 

"Not for long at least." I told him. 

"Take her downstairs, now!" He yelled. 

Two of the boys grabbed me and started to walk until I started to thrash around, "Let me go! You can't take me anywhere! I won't let you! Let me go!" 

"Shut up." One of the boys rolled his eyes. 

"I'll drop kick your ballsack, bitch." I growled and continued to kick around.

A door opened as the two boys threw me onto the ground, I quickly got up and ran towards them before the door slammed closed. 

"Yah! Let me out of here! Taeyong!" I yelled while punching the door. 

"Wait, what was that kids name?" I muttered to myself. "Chenle." 

I continued to bash my hands against the door, "Chenle! Let me out! Chenle I know you can hear me! Let me out please!" 

"Stop yelling!" 

"No!" I yelled back. 

I huffed and sat on the cold ground, shivering slightly. "Fuck this room is freezing." 

I moved back against the wall and stared at the door while sighing, "I wonder if I can break that door down with my head." I muttered. 

"Wow I hate that I just said that." I kept talking to myself like a literal crazy person.

FIVE HOURS LATER

The door clicked and opened as I shot my head up, seeing Taeyong and another guy. 

"Glad to see you're awake." Taeyong muttered as the door closed and he walked up to me. 

"Kinda hard to sleep when it's cold as hell." I rolled my eyes. 

"Can't do anything about that." Taeyong shrugged, "This is Ten, I brought him down with me in case you try to kill me." 

"Hi." Ten waved at me. 

I waved back slightly and looked at Taeyong, "You had to bring a bodyguard?" 

"He's not a bodyguard." Taeyong sighed. 

"Whatever. Why am I even in this damn room?" I asked. 

"Because you won't try and leave while in here." Taeyong answered. 

"Well the only reason I want to get out is because it's like 20 degrees." I rolled my eyes. 

"Look, I'll ask Taeil hyung to turn it up for fuck sakes." Taeyong spat, "Now shut up and let me speak." 

I sighed and nodded, crossing my arms. 

"I have no clue when those girls are going to come here and get you, but it's going to take a while that's for sure. So until then, you're going to stay with us here, and deal with whatever happens, understand?" Taeyong told me. 

"Depends on what happens." I replied with slight sass. 

Taeyong grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him, "Anything can happen as of now. And you're going to deal with it." 

"Hit me with your best shot." I spat at him. 

His eyes narrowed as he let go of my face, his hand recoiled before it came to contact with the side of my face. 

I yelped out and covered my face. 

"That is what will happen, so you better listen to me." Taeyong said and kicked at my stomach. 

"Fuck." I groaned, "Okay I'll listen or whatever." 

"There isn't a whatever, you do or you don't." Taeyong spat. 

"Oh fuck you." I spat back. 

"You just don't listen do you?" Taeyong sighed and continued to kick and hit at me. 

"I'm not going to listen to you, fucking psycho!" I yelled.

Taeyong stopped and glared daggers at me. 

I felt my body being raised up as I was now off the ground, Taeyong held me up with his hand around my throat. 

"You'll regret that." 

He squeezed his hand around my throat, closing off any air from coming through as I gasped, attempting to kick him. 

"You are going to stay here, and I don't care how much I have to beat it out of you until you understand. I'll kill you if I have to." Taeyong spoke. 

"You..Won't." I gasped out. 

Taeyong's glare hardened as he tightened his grip, black spots starting to fill my vision. 

"Hyung, stop." Ten said to Taeyong. 

Taeyong didn't reply and kept his grip. 

"Hyung, you're going to kill her, stop." Ten tried again. 

When Taeyong didn't stop Ten groaned and pushed Taeyong off of me as I fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

"What was that for?!" Taeyong yelled. 

"You were going to kill he1r! You have her here for a reason!" Ten yelled back. 

"Then you deal with her, I have to make sure those girls don't find us." Taeyong dusted himself off and left the room. 

I got my breathing back to normal as I looked up at Ten. 

"I'm so sorry about that, he does that a lot." Ten said to me. 

I just nodded subtly. 

"Just stay quiet around him right now, saying anything will piss him off. And I'll turn up the temperature in here for you." Ten smiled slightly. 

"Thanks." I nodded as he turned around and left. 

I leaned back against the wall as the door slammed shut and closed my eyes, "Fuck I'm going to die in here."

ONE HOUR LATER

I heard yelling and things breaking outside of the room as I opened my eyes, "what the fuck?" 

"She's not here!"

"Then who the fuck is in that room?!" 

"Oh finally." I mumbled, wincing at the pain in my throat from speaking. 

"Ow! Shit okay let me open it!" 

I looked up as the door clicked and opened, revealing Yoohyeon holding Ten, "Don't lie to me next time." 

Yoohyeon threw Ten on the ground and ran up to me, "Are you okay?" 

I nodded and looked at Ten then back to Yoohyeon, "Don't..hurt..him." I rasped out. 

Yoohyeon sighed and nodded, "I wasn't going to anyway." she said before picking me up and walking out of the room, "Yah! I found Y/n let's go!" 

I looked around to see the place completely trashed and a few of the girls standing. 

"Where the fuck is Hyejoo?" Yoohyeon asked. 

"Beating the hell out of Taeyong." Jinsoul answered. 

"Get her over here so we can leave." Yoohyeon told Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul nodded and went off to go find Hyejoo. 

"You doing good?" Yoohyeon looked at me. 

I nodded slightly and gave a thumbs up. 

"Why aren't you talking?" 

I pointed to my throat and squeezed my hands together. 

"Oh christ, now you can't talk because of him." Yoohyeon muttered, "Hyejoo is going to kill him." 

Jinsoul came back while dragging Hyejoo, "Let's go." 

"Hold on." Yoohyeon looked at me before shifting out of the dorm.


	24. The End.

Third POV

Y/n had been taken back to the LOONA dorm and was placed in the middle of the ground as the DREAMCATCHER girls followed behind. 

Hyejoo was freaking out while standing next to Haseul, who was also freaking out. 

Sooyoung placed Y/n down and took a step back, looking at the two(2) girls that cared for the girl the most, "She'll be fine." 

Hyejoo and Haseul nodded subtly, knowing that Sooyoung had no clue if she was actually right or not. Y/n had almost actually died and Yoohyeon had to get her. 

Taeyong had completely tore apart the young girl, she was barely breathing and had a light pulse, but alive. 

Hyejoo knew she shouldn't have let the girls try and re fake Y/n's death, as did Haseul. 

The dark haired girls blamed them self, but didn't speak up.

"She needs to get away from here." Sooyoung said. 

"What?" Haseul looked up at Sooyoung.

"Taeyong knows she isn't dead, and he won't stop until she is. We have to get here out of here." Sooyoung repeated. 

"We can take her." Siyeon said from behind the two(2). "We know this small city in Japan we can take her to. We'l stay with her and make sure nothing happens."

"What? No, Haseul unnie. We aren't going to let Y/n leave right?" Hyejoo asked. 

Haseul sighed and walked to the rest of the Dreamcatcher girls, "Are you sure you would be okay with it?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"It wouldn't be too big of a problem." Minji shook her head, "We just need to know if you would be okay with it." 

"I know the others are, but Hyejoo." Haseul's voice trailed off as she looked at the younger girl. 

"When Y/n wakes up, ask her. If she's okay with it, we'll take her. If she isn't, well, we know Sooyoung will make her." Minji replied. 

"You're right." Haseul nodded, "Okay, well, you have my approval, and Sooyoung's." 

Minji nodded with a small but meaningful smile. 

Y/n stirred around before opening her eyes and seeing everyone. "What's going on?" She mumbled, her voice raspy. 

"Y/n!" Hyejoo exclaimed and hugged the girl. 

Y/n yelped at the sudden contact and hugged the dark haired girl back, "Hello." She chuckled lightly. 

"Y/n, are you okay?" Haseul asked, walking up to her younger sister. 

"Yeah, I'm good I think." Y/n nodded. 

"Good. Because uhm we need to ask a question." Haseul said. 

"Okay." Y/n nodded slowly. 

Haseul looked at Sooyoung, 'Can you please do it? I can't'.

Sooyoung sighed and nodded before looking at Y/n. "Taeyong knows we took you, and he is probably already coming up with something to take you back. We came up with a idea but we need to ask if you would follow through with it, okay?"

Y/n nodded as she looked up at Sooyoung before standing, "It's nothing bad, right?"

"Uh sorta." Sooyoung chuckled nervously. "We wanted to ask if you would be okay to go to..." She looked at Siyeon. 

"Japan." Siyeon told the tall girl. 

"Japan with the Dreamcatcher girls to make sure Taeyong won't get to you." Sooyoung finished.

"Wait what?" Y/n asked, tilting her head to the side. "Would you guys be coming with?"

"No. We have to stay here and make sure nothing happens." Sooyoung shook her head. 

"N-Not even Hyejoo or H-Haseul unnie?" Y/n stuttered out. 

"Y/n." Haseul stood next to Sooyoung, "The Dreamcatcher girls are the only people we can trust right now, we have to stay here." 

"No you don't." Y/n shook her head, "At least a few of you can come, it won't be that hard right?" She looked at the Dreamcatcher girls who shook their heads. 

"You really are l-leaving me like this?" Y/n asked Haseul. 

"I'm not leaving you, Y/n. You know I would never do that again." Haseul shook her head.

"Then what is this?!" Y/n exclaimed. "You basically are, it's just I'm the one(1) who's going somewhere else!" 

"Y/n. You have to understand this is for your safety." Sooyoung told the short girl. 

"Safety my ass! I've been fine this whole time with you all and by myself! Why now do I have to go somewhere else for my protection?!" Y/n yelled. 

"Don't yell at me." Sooyoung said. 

"Y/n you almost died half an hour ago, you need to go." Haseul told her. 

"So now I don't have a choice?! You're telling me I have to leave?!" Y/n continued to yell. 

"Stop yelling, Y/n." Sooyoung told her. 

"No! This is bullshit! You're telling me not a single one(1) of you could come with me?!" Y/n questioned. 

"Y/n you know that we can't!" Sooyoung yelled back. 

"Why?! Because of the Loonaverse shit?!" Y/n ask-yelled. 

"Y/n."

"What?!" Y/n turned around to face Hyejoo. 

"I'm going to break up, with you." Hyejoo said slowly. 

Y/n's face dropped as she stared at the girl. "What?" 

"I have to, I started this drama with Taeyong, and if you leave and we act like we never knew each other. It will go back to normal." Hyejoo explained. 

"What, N-No. You can't just do that b-because I'm being forced to leave, Hyejoo. Y-You don't have to do this." Y/n stuttered, her eyes quickly forming with tears.

"Y/n." Hyejoo walked up to her. "You know I love you right?"

Y/n nodded as she attempted to hold back her tears. 

"Then you know that this is the best for the both of us." Hyejoo finished. 

"B-But it's n-not." Y/n replied. 

"Yes it is. I'm not letting you get hurt again, just go with them. Please." Hyejoo said. 

"I d-don't want to l-leave you, though." Y/n let a few tears fall from her eyes. 

"You have to, it's the only way you can be safe. I'm sorry, Y/n." Hyejoo sighed. 

Y/n nodded slightly, "O-Okay." She turned to Sooyoung and Haseul, "I-I'll go."

The older two(2) nodded as everyone else stayed silent. "I'll go get your stuff." Yeojin said quietly and left the front room. 

Hyejoo kissed Y/n's cheek and smiled softly before following Yeojin. 

Y/n choked back her sobs as all the girls except Sooyoung and Haseul hugged her. Y/n let out her sobs as they shook her body, quietly crying. 

Eventually each of them pulled away and let Sooyoung and Haseul hug the young girl. 

After they did so, Yeojin returned with a bag filled with Y/n's stuff. She placed it on the ground as Y/n turned to face her. Yeojin looked up at Y/n, who held her arms open. Yeojin ran into the older girls arms and cried into her shoulder. 

Y/n frowned and ran her hand through the short girls hair, "Shh, it's okay." She quietly said. 

"I love you." Yeojin mumbled into the shirt material. 

Y/n felt more tears cloud up her vision as she looked down at Yeojin, "I love you too, Yeojin-ah." 

"Please don't go." Yeojin cried. 

"I'm sorry, I have to." Y/n replied. "I'm so sorry." 

Yeojin nodded and pulled away, taking a small step back and going towards Yerim and Chaewon. 

Jinsoul sighed and hugged the slightly shorter girl, "You know I would go if I could, right?" 

"I know." Y/n nodded, "Thanks for helping me out, a lot. Especially in the beginning." 

"No problem, you know how much I care for you." Jinsoul said. 

"Yeah." Y/n nodded and pulled away and smiled slightly. "Are we going or what?" She faced the Dreamcatcher girls. 

"Oh uhm yeah. Yeah, let's go." Minji nodded, slightly shocked at how the girl changed her mood in less than a second. 

Y/n nodded and picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. The Dreamcatcher girls went towards the front door as all of them walked out but Minji stayed, waiting for Y/n as she looked at the girls. 

"I'm sorry." Minji mouthed to the girls. 

Most of them shook their heads, as if to say it was fine, while a few didn't even move. 

Y/n looked at them all for a second before looking at Minji, and walking towards the door. 

The moment she walked outside, her whole life would change. 

And it was all because of Her Vampire Love.


End file.
